La puissance à tout prix !
by Freak666chaos
Summary: Dans le village de Konoha les équipes se constituent mais l'une d'entre elle aura un quatrième membre.C'est le début d'une hitoire qui pourrait changer le monde des ninjas de façon radicale. Ino/oc;Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un très long moment déjà mais j'étais pas trop sûr du succès, alors je me lance que maintenant. J'espère que ce sera lu. Elle partira des débuts du manga jusqu'à la fin que j'ai choisi.

En italique c'est les pensées.

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est probablement mieux comme ça (hein Sasuke ?)

* * *

><p><strong>La puissance à tout prix !<strong>

Chapitre 1 : team 7, formation !

En cette magnifique journée, un jeune garçon s'assoit à la place qui est la sienne avec un grand sourire, son bandeau frontal nouvellement obtenu bien visible. Ce jeune garçon est Naruto Uzumaki, genin de Konoha, en attente d'être intégré à une équipe. C'est la première étape vers la réalisation de son rêve le plus cher ! Derrière le bureau du professeur se tient Iruka, une liste à la main. Il se racle la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention.

-Comme vous le savez, je vais vous répartir en équipe de trois. Cependant il y aura une exception cette année : l'une des équipes aura un quatrième membre.

A cette annonce la plupart des étudiants jettent un regard en direction d'un jeune garçon, assis au fond de la classe les bras croisés. Ce dernier ne se donne pas la peine de leur rendre leur regard.

-Équipe 1…

_-J'espère que je serais avec Sakura ! Elle et n'importe qui sauf Sasuke._

-Équipe 2…

-_Des équipes de 3… ça fait deux gêneurs de trop._

-Équipe 3…

_-Pourvu que je sois avec Sasuke ! Mais pas avec Naruto !_

-Équipe 4…

_- Je me demande si je serais avec des coéquipiers efficace…_

-Équipe 5…

_-Ce Sasuke semble compétent mais égoïste…_

-Équipe 6…

-_Je me demande avec qui sera Ino ?_

-Équipe 7 : Uchiwa Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Naimaku Ataru.

Une fois les équipes réparties les différents sensei vinrent chercher leurs élèves et une équipe restait à attendre : la numéro 7.

Ailleurs un jonin nommé Hatake Kakashi discute avec le vieil Hokage.

-Je souhaiterais que tu t'occupes de cette équipe Kakashi.

-Hum… le dernier des Uchiwa, l'hôte de Kyubi, une fan girl et, tiens tiens… Naimaku Ataru. C'est ce gosse non ? Celui qu'on appelle l'enfant du cratère ?

-Exact.

Kakashi se souvenait de se dossier. Une nuit, alors qu'une équipe de chunin patrouillait comme d'habitude, sans rien à signaler, l'un d'eux remarqua un flash de lumière au loin. Une fois sur place ils trouvèrent un imposant cratère avec un bébé endormi en son centre. L'enfant avait été ramené à Konoha.

-Pourquoi le mettre dans cette équipe ?

-A l'académie, Naruto était le plus faible, Sasuke le plus fort, Sakura équilibre ces deux là et le potentiel d'Ataru devrait se développer correctement dans cet environnement.

-Je vois… très bien je m'en charge.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe il reçut un tampon plein de craie sur la tête dans un joyeux petit « pouf ! ». Naruto éclata de rire, Sakura se répandit en excuses, Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et Ataru le regarda sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pensait.

-Whoua… ma première impression est… très mauvaise.

Plus tard Kakashi et ses élèves se trouvaient sur un balcon, quelque part dans Konoha.

-Allez les jeunes, on se présente !

-Et si vous commenciez, Kakashi-sensei ?

-Bon, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve et ce que j'aime et n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas. A vous.

-Je suis Haruno Sakura et j'aime, hé bien… (Elle regarda dans la direction de Sasuke) kyaaa ! Je n'aime pas Naruto ! Et mon rêve c'est de devenir une Kunoichi puissante !_ Et de me marier avec Sasuke-kun !_

-Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'aime les ramens et Sakura, je n'aime pas les gens qui se moquent des sentiments des autres, et mon rêve est de devenir Hokage !

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Il y a peu de chose que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste. Mon objectif est de restaurer l'honneur de mon clan et de tuer une certaine personne.

A ce moment le jonin se tourna vers Ataru et le détailla du regard. Plus grand que Naruto, blond lui aussi, cheveux courts avec une musculature normale pour son âge. Le plus marquant était ses yeux, d'un violet riche et profond. Beaucoup y voyait la marque d'un futur dojutsu, ce qui serait intéressant pour le village. Ce que Kakashi trouvait plus flagrant encore, c'était son regard.

Ni chaleureux ni glacial.

Ni sympathique ni distant.

Il n'y avait strictement aucune émotion dans ce regard. A la place Kakashi avait l'impression de faire face à une réflexion intense, comme si il était analysé, calculé, considéré comme un ensemble de donnée plutôt que comme un personne.

-Je suis Ataru Naimaku. J'aime m'entraîner et devenir plus fort. Je déteste les gens faibles et inutiles. Mon but est de devenir le ninja le plus fort qui ait existé, qui existe et qui existera.

Le jonin hocha la tête. Ces quatre jeunes avaient tous de grandes ambitions et semblaient bien partis pour les réaliser.

-Bien, on se verra demain j'ai prévu quelque chose pour vous, dit il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Alors que les quatre genins se retiraient Kakashi retourna à l'office du Hokage. Il y croisa Inoichi accompagné d'un autre homme.

-Alors Kakashi, il paraît qu'on a mis mon fils dans ton équipe ?

-Tout à fait Hanzachi.

Hanzachi est le père adoptif d'Ataru et le chef du clan Naimaku. Aussi grand que Kakashi et bâti comme Gaï, blond aux yeux noisette avec une cicatrice en forme de vague sur la joue droite.

-Je te préviens Han, ma fille reste la meilleure !

-Mais oui mais oui ! On verra bien !

Les clans Yamanaka et Naimaku étaient complémentaires : les premiers obtenaient les informations et les deuxièmes les gardaient, servant d'archivistes et de gardiens des secrets à Konoha. Ces deux clans passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et comme Ino était née la même année que celle de la découverte d' Ataru, ils avaient grandis ensemble. Ino était d'ailleurs l'une des très rares personnes capable de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage du jeune garçon. La famille d'Ataru l'aimait profondément mais parfois les yeux, le regard de ce dernier les mettait… mal à l'aise.

-Bon, fit Kakashi, je vais y aller, je dois préparer le test que je vais leur faire passer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon je sais que 4 ninjas dans une team c'est inhabituel mais faut un début à tout^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.<p>

Ah oui au fait : Naimaku signifie : secret / information interne / coulisses / dessous (de l'affaire)

Ataru signifie : avoir du succès / atteindre son but / réussir / affronter

La prochaine fois : le test des clochettes.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	2. le test des clochettes

Me revoilà ! La suite a été longue a venir mais en bts on a peu de temps libre. Allez c'est parti !

Réponse à la review :

Hiyoru : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je continuerais cette histoire même si tu es la seule à lire^^ Ataru va prendre de l'importance au fil de l'histoire et faire des choix importants pour la suite des évènements… reste dans le coin^^

Italique = pensée

Allez, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux : le test des clochettes<p>

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Sakura arriva au terrain d'entraînement. Comme l'avait demandé Kakashi elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin. C'est donc avec les grognements de protestation de son estomac en guise de compagnon qu'elle rejoignit ses camarades.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun^^ S'exclama- t- elle, ravie de se trouver en compagnie du brun ténébreux, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Sakuraaaaa-chaaaan ! T'es enfin arrivée !

-Bonjour Naruto. Maintenant dégage, je veux être à côté de Sasuke !

-Sakura-chaaan… pourquoi es tu si méchante avec moi ?

Elle ignora complètement le ninja orange et remarqua Ataru, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe. Il portait un pantalon kaki, des sandales comme celles de Naruto ou Sasuke et un t-shirt jaune orné du symbole de Konoha de couleur rouge. Il tenait dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin ouvert qu'il lisait assidûment.

-Bonjour Rei !

-Bonjour Sakura-san.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-C'est un rouleau que mon père m'a prêté, il contient quelques jutsus qui me seront sûrement très utiles aujourd'hui.

Sakura haussa un sourcil un peu surpris.

-Tu ne nous en fais pas profiter ?

-Sasuke s'estime prêt, il prétend ne pas avoir besoin de ça. Naruto est en désaccord avec moi sur un point important.

-Ah bon ?

-Parfaitement ! Cria le ninja blond. Il peut pas être le plus fort de tous les ninjas, parce que c'est le Hokage le plus fort et ce sera moi le Hokage !

-Il refuse de profiter des connaissances inscrites sur ce parchemin, continua Ataru qui ignora superbement Naruto. Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

La jeune Kunoichi fit oui de la tête mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le rouleau que lui tendait son coéquipier, Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Yo les jeunes !

-VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD ! Cria Sakura.

-D'environ une heure et demi, précisa Ataru.

-Ah, gomen. Bon voici le test. J'ai avec moi trois clochettes et vous avez trois heures pour les attraper. A la fin du temps imparti celui qui n'aura pas de clochette sera recalé et retournera sur les bancs de l'académie.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Hurla Naruto. Après tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici !

-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto pour une fois, dit Sakura en hochant la tête.

-Kakashi haussa les épaules.

-C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Maintenant tenez vous prêts. 3… 2… 1… go !

Trois silhouettes disparurent sur le champ, tandis que Naruto campait fièrement devant son sensei avant de se lancer dans une attaque frontale.

Cachés dans la végétation, les membres de son équipe l'observaient.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? _Soupira Sasuke.

Sakura haussa les yeux au ciel. _Mais qu'il est bête !_

Ataru fronça les sourcils. _Stratégie inhabituelle._

Il regarda les efforts puérils de Naruto jusqu'à ce que Kakashi apparaisse derrière lui.

-Mille ans de souffrance !

Naruto décolla dans un joli vol plané accompagné d'un cri aigu.

_Humiliant mais pas dangereux, _pensa Ataru._ Voyons voir comment se débrouille les autres…_

Peu après Sakura fut rapidement mise hors jeu par un genjutsu.

_Lamentable,_ pensa le genin aux yeux violets, un mépris brûlant dans le regard.

Sasuke réussi à tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais fini enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'au coup.

-Bon, fit Kakashi, y en a encore un qui n'a pas tenté sa chance…

Soudain il fit un saut sur le côté, esquivant un kunaï. Il atterrit sans problème, juste à temps pour voir Ataru composer des mudras avec ses mains.

-Doton, irruption terrestre !

Kakashi sauta haut dans le ciel, échappant ainsi aux pointes de roches qui sortaient de terre, tandis qu'au sol le genin composait d'autres signes.

-Futon, flèche acérée !

Le sang du jonin ne fit qu'un tour tandis que d'une pirouette aérienne il se mettait hors de la trajectoire du cône de vent tranchant. Il fini au sol, à une dizaine de mètres de son élève.

-Katon, brûlure !

La surprise arrondit l'œil visible du senseï.

-Encore ?

La petite boule de feu le percuta en plein torse et il fut poussé en arrière, et ne bougea plus. Alors qu'Ataru s'avançait pour prendre les clochettes, Kakashi disparut dans un « poof ! » enfummé.

Le genin s'arrêta à mis chemin, une très légère moue de déception sur le visage.

-Une technique de substitution, hum. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Perché dans un arbre, camouflé, Kakashi observe le jeune garçon. Comme il s'en doutait, faire parti du clan qui gardait les informations (et donc les jutsus) donnait accès à des connaissances que n'ont pas les autres aspirants. A l'heure actuelle le meilleur atout d'Ataru est sa polyvalence en terme de ninjutsu. Mais cet enchaînement de trois techniques mineures, des techniques de débutants, l'avait laissé affaiblit. Kakashi pouvait voir qu'il avait le souffle court et qu'il transpirait. Cela restait impressionnant : très peu de genins étaient capables d'utiliser trois jutsus à la suite et avec un aussi bon timing. Ceux qui en étaient capable finissaient sur les rotules après cet effort intense. Si Ataru possédait un attribut héréditaire, le ninja copieur en observait peut être les prémices. Il fut dans le dos du jeune garçon en une seconde.

-Pas mal du tout, tu as du potentiel.

Ataru n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un coup à la base de la nuque et s'évanouit. Plus tard une main lui secoua l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui. Il s'assit et vit Sasuke et Sakura.

-C'est la pause déjeuner Ataru.

-Aie… bien j'arrive.

Kakashi sensei t'as assommé on dirait, dit le brun ténébreux. Ca va ?

-J'aurais mal un jour ou deux, mais ça ne diminuera pas mes capacités. Où est Uzumaki ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

-Tu verras bien.

Les trois élèves cheminèrent jusqu'aux poteaux d'entraînements ou ils retrouvèrent Naruto, attaché.

-Kakashi sensei l'a surpris alors qu'il essayait de chiper la nourriture en douce.

-Je vois…

Le jonin arriva à ce moment dans son nuage de fumée habituel.

-Bon, vous avez droit à votre pause déjeuner mais ne donnez rien à Naruto car il a essayé de tricher. Si un seul d'entre vous lui donne à manger je vous renvoie tout les quatre à l'académie. C'est clair ?

Après un hochement de tête général, il disparut. Les trois genins commencèrent leur repas sous les protestations sonores de l'estomac de Naruto. Au bout d'un moment Sasuke tendit son bento à Naruto.

-Mais que fait tu Sasuke-kun ? s'écria la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Kakashi sensei a dit…

-C'est bon, la rassura son compagnon, je ne sens pas sa présence.

Sakura regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, puis elle tendit elle aussi son plat.

-Si Sasuke-kun dit qu'il ne le sent pas…

Finalement, à la surprise générale, Ataru tendit lui aussi son repas.

-Tu seras plus efficace avec le ventre plein. Nous discuterons stratégie plus tard.

Soudain Kakashi apparut brutalement sous un ciel noir et l'air furieux.

-QU'ES CE QUE J'AI DIT !

Les genins se crispèrent, surpris. Sakura était terrifiée, Sasuke en position de combat et Ataru avait les mains rapprochées, prêt à faire usage de ses jutsus. Kakashi eut un grand sourire.

-Bravo, vous êtes reçu !

Un moment de flottement pris place, le temps que les jeunes réalisent.

-Mais… vous aviez dit que… balbutia la fille aux cheveux roses

-Ne sommes nous pas sensé être recalé pour avoir désobéi aux ordres ? Demanda Ataru, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Leur sensei sourit, le ton plus doux.

-Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles, dans le monde des ninjas, sont des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont encore pires.

Les quatre jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement. Plus discret pour Ataru.

Kakashi les regarda et leur offrit un grand sourire.

-Félicitation, vous êtes officiellement l'équipe 7 !

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je vais suivre le manga pendant un certain temps et ensuite je vais dévier de plus en plus. Ne vous en faite pas, ça va rester sympa. Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews please, ce serait super sympa.<p>

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	3. direction: le pays des vagues !

Hello tout le monde ! je sais je sais ce chapitre arrive plus tard que d'habitude mais que voulez vous, j'ai du boulot et cette plaie me bouffe tout mon temps libre ou presque. Enfin bref ma vie on s'en tape alors réponse aux reviews :

Nekookami : je suis content que mon perso te plaise. J'ai l'intention d'en faire une partie essentielle de cette histoire, et j'en profite pour dire qu'il n'est pas une self insert. La suite va te plaire aussi je pense.

Hiyoru : l'affinité d'Ataru est un mystère que je ne dévoilerait que dans un gros moment, alors patience^^

Chu : hey ! Salut la ou le nouvelle /nouveau^^ Ataru va donner du fil à retordre à tous le monde mais pas tout de suite il a pas encore le niveau. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de review de ta part pour mes autres fics. Su tu voulais prendre 5 min et m'en donner quelques une, je serais ravi^^

Et sans plus attendre la suite !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : direction : le pays des vagues !<p>

-Pétale de cerisier, en position.

-Vengeur, en position.

-Super ninja, en position !

-Ombre, en position.

-Ici Kakashi, la cible se dirige vers votre position. Intervenez dans 3… 2… 1… maintenant !

Quatre genins jaillirent de leur cachette et se jetèrent… sur un pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Très vite il se retrouva dans les bras de Naruto (qui encaissa des combos griffes à la chaîne) tandis qu'Ataru s'adossait à un arbre les bras croisés. Sasuke activa son oreillette.

-Ici vengeur, Naruto a la cible.

-Parfait équipe 7, mission accompli. On va rentrer et en prendre une autre.

-Vous vous foutez de nous Kakashi-sensei ! Hurla Naruto. Quand est ce qu'on fera de vraies missions ?

-C'est ridicule, renchérit Ataru. Ces tâches ingrates ne nous rendrons pas plus fort.

Le jonin, qui les avait rejoint entre temps, eu un sourire gêné.

-Il faut bien commencer quelque part, Ataru.

-Quelque part c'est bien. Quelque part d'intéressant c'est mieux.

Le professeur soupira.

-Bon allez les jeunes on y va.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau du Hokage, Naruto se mit à râler très bruyamment pour obtenir une mission plus captivante.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, baka ! Cria Sakura en le frappant dur la tête. On prend ce qu'on nous donne !

-Je suis de son avis, Sakura-san, intervint Ataru. Après avoir retrouvé des chats, sorti les poubelles, promené des chiens et aidé des vieux à faire leurs courses, j'estime que nous sommes prêt pour des mission plus en rapport avec ce que nous sommes : des ninjas. Des ninjas, et non pas des immigrés clandestins.

-AH ! Tu vois Sakura-chan, même Ataru est d'accord avec moi ! Allez grand père, donne nous une vraie mission !

Ataru se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

-Q'en penses tu Sasuke ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Kakashi regarda le vieil Hokage en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « désolé ».

Sarutobi croisa les bras.

-Très bien, j'ai une mission de rang C pour vous. Vous devrez escorter cet homme.

Au fond de la pièce se tenait un individu assez âgé, une bouteille à la main et un chapeau large sur la tête.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Tazuna et j'ai un pont à finir chez moi. On y va ?

-Le départ aura lieu dans une heure, Tazuna-san. Kakashi, toi et tes genins devriez en profiter pour vous préparer.

-Oui, Hokage-sama.

L'équipe 7 se retira et ses membres retournèrent chez eux. Ataru prit quelques rouleaux pour perfectionner ses techniques, Naruto emporta des ramens, Sasuke choisit ses kunaïs avec soin et Sakura emmena quelques bons petits plats faits maison.

Une heure plus tard, Tazuna et l'équipe 7 se trouvaient devant les portes de Konoha, prêt à partir.

-Allez, allez ! On y va ! S'écria Naruto en prenant immédiatement la tête du groupe. Il fit quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

-Euh… c'est par où le pays des vagues ?

Un soupire d'exaspération générale lui répondit, hormis Ataru qui croisa les bras.

-Pas par là, Uzumaki.

Le charpentier passa devant.

-Bon je vais vous guidez sinon on va y passer la journée.

Naruto grogna.

-Grr… y m'énerve ce type !

Le petit groupe se mit en formation. Kakashi et Sakura sur les côtés, Naruto devant, Sasuke et Ataru derrière. Le brun ténébreux remarqua que son compagnon jetait de fréquents regards coups d'œil aux alentours.

-Tu penses qu'on nous surveille ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tandis que Sakura posait quelques questions à Kakashi, le petit groupe passa à côté d'une flaque d'eau…

Soudain deux hommes en jaillirent et attrapèrent le jonin avec une chaîne.

-Et un de moins… dit l'un deux.

Les deux hommes tirèrent sur la chaîne d'un coup sec et le corps du sensei vola en morceau. La scène avait durée moins de dix secondes.

Alors que la team 7 est encore sous le choc, les ninjas ennemis se ruent sur eux ! Naruto reste pétrifié et l'un des agresseurs le blesse à la main avec son gant en métal, l'envoyant valser. Sakura se mit en position de défense, kunaï à la main, rejointe très rapidement par Ataru, un kunaï dans chaque main.

D'un seul coup Sasuke arrive de nulle part et envoi un shuriken qui percute l'un des maillons de la chaîne et la bloque contre un arbre. Un tir de kunaï bien ajusté fixe définitivement la chaîne, bloquant les ennemis. Le brun ténébreux attrapa les gants de fer d'où pars la chaîne et envoya ses pieds dans la tête des ninjas ennemis.

Dans un grognement, les deux agresseurs cassent la chaîne et se jettent sur Tazuna. Ataru leur balança un de ses kunaïs et commença à composer des mudras. Les deux ennemis se préparent à esquiver quand Kakashi apparaît comme par magie et met hors de combat en un seul coup ses opposants.

Après les avoir solidement attaché à un arbre il leur posa quelques questions. Le petit groupe apprit qu'ils étaient les frères démon, engagés pour éliminer Tazuna.

-Vous nous avez menti, Tazuna-san. Ce n'est pas une mission de rang C.

-Je suis désolé, Kakashi-san. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez de continuer…

-AH NON ALORS ! Cria Naruto. Il a de sacrés ennuis, on ne va pas le laisser tomber bon sang !

-Je m'oppose également au retour à Konoha, ajouta Ataru. C'est l'occasion rêvé d'affronter des ennemis puissants.

Sasuké fit oui de la tête, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sakura, en bonne fangirl, ne broncha pas afin de montrer à Sasuke qu'elle aussi pouvait le faire.

-Bon, bah dans ce cas on va finir le travail, dit Kakashi.

Il se tourna vers ses étudiants.

-Naruto, ta blessure est peut être empoisonnée. On va devoir rentrer à Konoha avant de finir ce job. Sasuke et Sakura vous avez bien agis. Ataru, bons réflexes.

Le brun ténébreux se tourna vers Naruto, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal, poule mouillée ?

Ataru croisa les bras.

-Je te croyais plus déterminé, Naruto.

Les commentaires de ses camarades font mal au genin blond. D'un seul coup il se plante un kunaï dans la main ou il a été blessé en se jurant de ne plus jamais abandonner. Son camarade aux yeux violets pose sur lui son regard.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse ?

Naruto le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'abandonnerais plus jamais. Et ni toi ni Sasuke ne me volerez plus le beau rôle !

Ataru le regarde un instant, d'un regard à la fois intense et insondable, puis il décroise les bras et se retourne pour rejoindre les autres.

-Nous verrons, Uzumaki Naruto, nous verrons.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu^^ vous avez déjà une petite idée du caractère d'Ataru. Je ne révèlerait pas ses vrais pouvoirs avant un long moment, alors restez lire pour savoir !<p>

A plus et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	4. Zabuza attaque !

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la suite de nos aventures ! Comme prévu cette histoire reçoit peu de reviews mais il en faut plus pour me décourager. Allez, réponses aux commentaires :

Chu : message reçu, tu es la bienvenue sur cette fic, que je ne compte pas abandonner par respect pour les personnes qu'elle intéresse. Je compte sur ta présence, alors rendez vous à chaque chapitre^^

Nekookami : *boude dans son coin* grml… je sais pô si tu mérites d'être pardonnée, faut que j'en discute avec Ataru, Ryuu et les autres. On verra^^. Pauvre Gaara, il est nourri trois fois par jour au moins ?

Je n'ai pas créé Ataru dans le but d'en faire un Ryuu version Naruto, ces deux perso n'ont rien à voir dans leur psychologie. Ataru réservera sans doute quelques surprises…

Italique égal pensée. Allez, on se revoit en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Zabuza attaque !<p>

Après la défaite des deux ninjas à la chaîne, identifiés comme étant les frères démons, Kakashi décida qu'il allait avoir une petite conversation avec l'artisan.

-Tazuna, vous nous avez menti. Vous aviez dit que personne ne vous en voulait et un duo de chunin nous attaque alors qu'on n'a même pas fait la moitié du chemin. Ceci n'a plus rien à voir avec une mission de rang C, c'est devenu une mission de rang B.

Il se tourna vers ses élèves.

-Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

Sakura semblait très inquiète.

- On n'a pas le niveau, on va se faire tuer ! On devrait rentrer à Konoha je pense.

-Certainement pas.

Le groupe se tourna vers Ataru, qui avait croisé les bras et posait sur la jeune kunoichi son habituel regard dénué d'émotion.

-Une mission de rang B, ça veut dire des adversaires forts. C'est parfait pour nous améliorer.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer maintenant ! Et Tazuna a besoin d'aide !

Le jonin se tourna vers l'artisan.

-Qui en a après vous ?

-Un industriel nommé Gato.

-C'est un homme puissant, il enverra des mercenaires, peut être même des assassins.

-Je sais bien, mais je dois finir ce pont quand même. C'est trop important pour mon village.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, en route ! dit Kakashi en prenant la tête de la troupe.

Le group continua son chemin jusqu'à un point d'eau. Sans prévenir Kakashi se jeta au sol en criant « à terre ! ». Tout le monde se coucha au sol au moment précis ou une grande épée leur passait juste au dessus de la tête. La lame se planta dans un tronc et un homme apparu, en équilibre sur le manche.

-Je le connais, dit Kakashi, c'est Zabuza Momochi, ninja déserteur du village de kiri.

-Kakashi le ninja copieur, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer. On dit que grâce à ton œil tu as copié plus de mille techniques.

Le jonin fit un pas en avant.

-Équipe 7, position défensive ! C'est un spécialiste de l'assassinat silencieux. Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit le jonin en soulevant son bandeau, dévoilant son œil rouge sang.

-A nous deux, Zabuza !

Le nukenin eut un sourire puis il lança un jutsu de son village, recouvrant tout d'une épaisse brume qui réduisait la visibilité à presque zéro. Autour de Tazuna, les genins étaient tendus.

-Il y a huit points vitaux : le larynx, la colonne vertébrale, les poumons, la jugulaire, les cervicales, le foie, les reins et le cœur. Je me demande lequel je vais frapper en premier…

-Quoi ? D'où est ce que sa vient ? Je n'y vois rien du tout ! Paniqua Sakura, toute tremblante de peur.

-Silence Haruno, répondit Ataru d'un ton encore plus glacial que d'habitude, ne lui donne pas d'indication sur ta fragilité mentale.

A l'extérieur le genin aux yeux violets ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et jetait des regards partout autour de lui. Mais à l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade et il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

-_Ces deux là ont une sacré aura… leur envie de tuer est si forte que je peux à peine bouger ! J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour atteindre ce niveau._

Sasuke de son côté aussi n'en revenait pas.

-C'est ça un combat de jonin ? C'est effrayant, je ne peux rien faire à part trembler !

Soudain Zabuza envoya Kakashi valser dans l'eau d'un grand coup de pied et passa dans son dos.

-Suiton, prison aqueuse !

Le jonin de Konoha se retrouva prisonnier d'une sphère d'eau, incapable de continuer à se battre.

-Oh non !

Le nukenin de Kiri eut un rire glacé.

-Et maintenant je vais m'occuper de tes petits camarades, dit il en faisant apparaître un clone aqueux.

Les quatre genins s'étaient regroupés en position défensive, en arc de cercle devant Tazuna. Naruto serrait les poings.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

Il fonça sur Zabuza mais le clone le renvoya sans ménagement d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le bandeau frontal vola et atterrit un peu plus loin sur le sol.

-Livrez moi le vieillard, et je vous laisserait la vie sauve.

Les genins se regardèrent, comme s'ils étudiaient la proposition.

-Faites le, dit Tazuna d'un air résigné, vous êtes jeunes, vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

-J'ai juré de ne plus jamais abandonner, alors je vais me battre jusqu'au bout !

Il chargea à nouveau le nukenin et se fit encore renvoyer d'un coup de pied. Mais quand il se releva, son bandeau était de retour sur son front.

-Sasuke, Ataru, j'ai un plan.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore imaginé, idiot ?

-Je t'écoute Uzumaki.

Le genin blond murmura à l'oreille de ses coéquipiers.

-J'ai compris ! Naruto pour une fois tu m'épates !

-Ca pourrait marcher. Je suis pour.

-Alors on y va !

Naruto fonçât sur Zabuza qui soupira tout en se préparant à le dégager une fois de plus. Soudain Naruto se jeta sur le côté au moment ou Ataru finissait de composer ses signes.

-Fûton, flèche acérée !

Le cône de vent perçant fonçât sur le nukenin qui esquiva grâce à une contorsion du torse. Une ombre attira son attention et il vit Sasuke dans les airs qui lui lança un shuriken fuma. Zabuza sauta pour esquiver, l'air sûr de lui.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas avec votre petit enchaînement de débutant !

Le shuriken derrière lui se transforma en Naruto qui lui lança un kunaï.

-Attrape ça !

Zabuza était piégé ! Il fut obligé de relâcher sa prison aqueuse pour esquiver, ce qui libéra Kakashi.

-Bande de sales petits…

-C'est moi ton adversaire maintenant.

Les deux ninjas se firent face et le nukenin se mit à composer des signes à toute vitesse mais Kakashi copiait chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui le perturbait.

-Cesse de me singer sale copieur !

-Suiton, grande cataracte !

-Quoi ! Le même jutsu mais avant moi !

Le flot emporta le ninja qui fut violemment plaqué contre un arbre.

-Comment ?

-Le premier Naruto était un clone. Le vrai s'était transformé en shuriken et Ataru a servi de distraction. Mon œil voit le futur, et je vois ta mort Zabuza Momochi.

Soudain des senbons jaillirent de nulle part et se fichèrent dans la gorge du nukenin, qui s'effondra. Un ninja étrange portant un mystérieux masque blanc se montra alors.

-Merci de m'avoir facilité le travail, je vais l'emporter et brûler le corps.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Qui étais ce, Kakashi sensei ? Demanda Naruto.

-Un chasseur de déserteur. Et un doué.

-Au fait j'y pense maintenant, dit Sakura en se tournant vers Ataru, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton jutsu doton ? Tu aurais pu frapper directement Zabuza.

-L'irruption terrestre ne peut être utilisée que sur la terre ferme, et ils étaient sur l'eau. Mais j'ai emmené des rouleaux avec moi, et je compte bien corriger ce défaut.

D'un seul coup Kakashi s'écroula, provoquant la panique de Sakura et Naruto tandis que Sasuke prenait son pouls et qu'Ataru demandait à Tazuna ou était l'hôpital le plus proche.

-On va plutôt l'emmener chez moi, ce n'est pas loin et il pourra se reposer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plus^^ n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis, je verrais ce que je pourrais améliorer !<p>

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous !


	5. Un entraînement nécessaire

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Perso je suis ravi d'être en vacances^^ me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère vous captiveras et vous permettra de passer un bon moment.

Réponses aux reviews :

Chu : les chapitres écrits jusqu'à présent je les avais fait sur cahier. Maintenant ils viendront au fur et à mesure que je les écrirais. Ils devraient être + long. Et oui c'est Haku qui débarque à la fin.

Irill : message reçu ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer.

Zazafona : la suite ira jusqu'à shippuden et même après alors reste dans le coin^^

En italique ce sont les pensées des personnages. Allez, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : un entraînement nécessaire<p>

Suite à l'évanouissement de Kakashi-sensei, la team 7 avais décidé de l'emmener chez Tazuna afin qu'il se repose. Ils avaient ainsi fait la connaissance d'Inari et de Tsunami, le petit fils et la fille de Tazuna. Le jonin récupérait peu à peu et la majeure partie de ses journées, Tazuna les passaient sur le pont. Sakura ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, Naruto se battait contre ses clones, Sasuke révisait ses katons et Ataru était plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, en train de perfectionner ses jutsus. L'ambiance, studieuse, fut soudain troublée par un grand cri poussé par le blondinet aux yeux bleus.

-Y EN A MARRE !

Ataru posa son rouleau tandis que Sasuke se rapprocha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Naruto ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu cris ?

-C'est nul ! On peut pas s'entraîner comme ça !

Ataru croisa les bras.

-Effectivement, à part la théorie il n'est pas réellement possible de nous perfectionner. Kakashi-sensei a encore besoin de récupérer, il a utilisé trop de chakra.

-C'est vrai, soupira Sasuke, et du coup on peut rien faire d'intéressant.

-Hummm… j'ai peut être une idée, fit Ataru, les yeux légèrement plissé et un micro sourire sur le côté droit de ses lèvres ce qui lui attira les regard curieux de ses camarades.

Quand le soir arriva et que Tazuna et Sakura rentrèrent du chantier, ils trouvèrent les trois genins dans une étrange posture : Naruto, les jambes fléchies, pointait un kunai sur le foie de Sasuke dont le tranchant de la main droite était posé sur la nuque d'Ataru qui avait un kunai dont la pointe touchait la gorge de Naruto.

-Euh… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Sakura-chaaaaan ! Ataru nous a proposé un battle royal pour nous entraîner ! Tu veux participer !

-Cela te serait bénéfique, de nous tous tu es celle qui a le plus besoin d'entraînement.

-Non merci Ataru la je dois aller voir comment va Kakashi sensei.

Le genin aux yeux violets regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner.

_-Comme tu veux Haruno, reste dans ta médiocrité._

-C'était une bonne idée Ataru, dit Sasuke, je comprend mieux certains de mes points faibles.

-Héhé, merci mec ! Je me sens déjà plus fort !

-Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je pense que nous sommes en progression constante. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à travailler.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Sakura déboula dans la cour.

-Les garçons ! Kakashi-sensei s'est éveillé !

Le quatuor rejoignit leur professeur dans la chambre d'ami, ou ce dernier était assis, un verre vide à la fin.

-Ah, bonjour tout le monde, fit il en reposant le verre, alors comment allez vous et que s'est il passé pendant mon sommeil ?

- Rien de particulier, raconta Sasuke, Sakura est restée avec Tazuna au cas ou, Naruto, Ataru et moi nous nous sommes entraînés du mieux que nous avons pu.

-Vous avez bien fait, je sens que cette histoire avec Zabuza n'est pas finie…

-Vous le pensez en vie et capable d'agir ? Il me semblait pourtant que les dommages qu'il avait reçus étaient suffisants pour causer la mort.

-Il y a de multiples façon de simuler la mort Ataru. D'ailleurs plus j'y pense plus je trouve l'intervention de ce chasseur de déserteur suspecte. C'est probablement un complice qui se charge de le tirer d'affaire quand les choses tournent mal.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé ce cas de figure.

Kakashi regarda pendant un bref instant le jeune homme aux yeux violets.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Ataru. Et tu n'es encore qu'un genin, donne toi le temps d'apprendre.

Il soupira.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je suis resté dans les vappes trop longtemps, il est grand temps que je reprenne votre entraînement. Allez dehors je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Les genins obéirent avec enthousiasme et se ruèrent dans la cour près des quatre grands arbres. Peu après le jonin les rejoignit, s'appuyant sur des béquilles.

-Bon les jeunes, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à mieux contrôler votre chakra. Je vous épargne la longue liste de technique nécessitant une parfaite maîtrise de son chakra, mais sachez que se sera essentiel pour vous sortir de nombreuses situations mortelles.

L'assistance, captivée, buvait chacune de ses paroles : Sakura pulvérisait son record d'apnée, Naruto déglutissait bruyamment, Sasuke avait un petit sourire et le regard d'Ataru était plus intense que jamais.

-Vous allez grimper aux arbres mais sans utiliser vos mains, comme ceci.

Kakashi se dirigea vers un arbre et sous les regards de ses élèves il marcha tout simplement sur le tronc, jusqu'à atteindre une branche en hauteur.

-OUAH TROP COOL !

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça avec son chakra…

-C'est une technique que maîtrise tout les ninjas confirmé.

-Cette application du chakra ouvre la porte à beaucoup d'autres. Encore plus de techniques…

Kakashi sourit sous son masque devant les réactions spontanées de ses élèves.

-Voilà ! Allez, à vous les jeunes et surtout rappelez vous : concentrez votre chakra dans vos pieds avec précision : pas assez et vous glisserez, trop et l'écorce éclatera et vous tomberez aussi.

Les genins hochèrent la tête puis ils firent le signe de main habituel, les trois premiers doigts dressés et les deux autres repliés. Ils concentrèrent leur chakra et s'élancèrent vers l'arbre qui leur était assigné. Sakura monta jusqu'à la moitié du tronc avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Naruto et Sasuke quant à eux avaient le plus grand mal à parcourir plus d'un quart du tronc avant de tomber à leur tour : le blond ne mettait pas assez de chakra et le brun en mettait trop. Ataru s'en sortait mieux mais sans atteindre la moitié du tronc.

Satisfaite de voir qu'elle était pour une fois la première, Sakura eut un petit sourire supérieur avant de repartir à l'assaut de son tronc.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto retomba sur la tête une fois de plus.

-Aaah ! Ça m'énerve ! Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je serais le premier à atteindre le sommet !

-Euh… je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça Naruto.

Le genin leva la tête, imité par les deux autres garçons du groupe, et aperçut Sakura, assise sur la même branche que leur sensei, un sourire ravi.

-Sakura est la meilleure d'entre vous en ce qui concerne le contrôle du chakra. Elle est même bien meilleure que Sasuke dans ce domaine…

A ces mots le futur vengeur pris un air renfrogné et se concentra sur son tronc tandis que la rose fit la grimace.

-_Génial ! Sasuke va me détester, merci Kakashi sensei, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça !_

-Il y donc un domaine dans lequel tu n'es pas complètement inutile Haruno. Peut être finiras tu par devenir une kunoichi un peu plus performante, pour changer.

La tirade d'Ataru lui valut un regard curieux de Sasuke, un plissement de sourcil de Kakashi, un regard indigné de Naruto et Sakura lui tira la langue.

-La ferme crétin ! Je suis meilleure que toi et du coup tu craches ton venin ? Hm, tu es lamentable, et de toute façon Sasuke-kun est bien plus cool et fort que toi !

-Donc tu comptes vivre ta vie de ninja par procuration ? Te cacher derrière Uchiha toute ta misérable existence ? Tu es pathétique.

-DE QUOI ? REPÉTE UN PEU POUR VOIR !

-Tu es pathétique Haruno. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça colle entre toi et Sasuke.

-Bon on va s'arrêter là, fit Kakashi, cet échange était très constructif mais on va devoir y mettre un terme… tout de suite. Et j'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de tes camarades en ces termes Ataru.

Il désigna la maison du menton et Sakura le suivi, non sans tirer la langue à Ataru qui était de toute façon déjà retourné à son exercice.

-C'était méchant Ataru ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça à Sakura-chan !

-Uzumaki, a-t-elle fait preuve d'une quelconque utilité en situation de combat depuis qu'elle fait partie de notre équipe ?

-Bah…

-De plus elle ne te rend pas ta gentillesse, et quand je lui propose de s'entraîner avec nous elle refuse.

-Tu n'as pas complètement tord Ataru mais tu aurais pu faire preuve de tact.

-Inutile Uchiha. Le tact doit être utilisé lorsque l'on communique avec un individu émotionnellement fragile, fragilité qui se traduit par une faiblesse dans la personnalité. Haruno possède la stabilité émotionnelle d'un caillou. Et très franchement, tu te vois passer ta vie avec elle ?

Le genin brun réfléchit un bref instant.

-… Ok un point pour toi. On y retourne ?

-Volontiers.

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que Naruto croisait les bras, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Grmgn… « Faiblesse émotionnelle », et gnagnagni et gnagnagna… j'aime pas quand y parle comme ça ! HEY ATTENDEZ MOI !

Dans la maison de Tazuna, une Sakura ulcérée aidait la famille à préparer le repas.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Il est pas bien dans sa tête pour dire des trucs pareil ! Je me demande ce qu'Ino aime chez ce type !

Pourtant elle savait que quelque part les propos de son camarade étaient justifiés. Elle n'avait rien fait ni contre les frères démons, ni contre Zabuza et rien non plus lors du test des clochettes. Un sentiment d'échec et d'humiliation commença à l'envahir mais elle le chassa bien vite.

-Hum ! De toute façon le seul avis qui compte à mes yeux c'est celui de Sasuke-kun^^

Assis un peu plus loin, Kakashi repensait à la tirade acide du genin aux yeux violets.

-_Il faudra que je le surveille… ce mépris pour la faiblesse pourrait causer du tort à l'équipe un jour…_

-A table Kakashi-sensei !

-Très bien j'arrive.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le trio de garçon de l'équipe 7, tous assez mal en point. Sasuke soutenait Naruto du côté gauche et Ataru était du côté droit mais eux aussi auraient bien eut besoin d'être soutenu.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous rentrez dans cet état ?

-Nous sommes restés jusqu'à ce qu'on maîtrise cette technique. Ca nous a demandé plus de temps qu'Ataru mais il est resté aussi pour, je cite, « améliorer ma maîtrise ».

-Je suis certain que sa me servira un jour, Uzumaki.

Kakashi eut un petit rire.

-Allez les enfants, on vous en a mis de côté. Mangez, allez vous couchez et vous reprendrez l'entraînement demain. Je vous apprendrais autre chose.

Les genins s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Sakura, qui avait fini depuis longtemps, remarqua alors une photo sur le mur. Elle représentait la famille d'Inari : Tazuna, Tsunami et un homme, mais la tête était manquante.

-Qui était cet homme sur la photo, Tazuna ? On dirait qu'on a fait exprès de déchirer la tête pour qu'on ne le voie plus.

La température ambiante baissa de dix bon degré.

-Il s'appelait Kaiza, dit Tazuna avec lenteur. Il était comme mon fils.

Inari descendit de table et remonta dans sa chambre accompagné d'un silence pesant.

Inari ! Cria Tsunami. Ah papa, je t'aie déjà dit de ne pas parler de lui devant Inari !

Elle sorti en claquant la porte.

-Cet homme a sauvé la vie d'Inari alors qu'il était embêté par des petits caïds. A partir de ce jour il a fini par devenir comme un père pour Inari, un père dont il pouvait être fier, un père qu'il aimait. Un jour, la digue Est a cédée et si il n'était pas intervenu c'est tout un quartier qui aurait été englouti. Mais il est venu et il a réussi à rattacher la digue avec une corde, en nageant dans le courant déchaîné. Après cela les gens ont commencé à parler de lui comme d'un héros.

A ce point du récit le vieil ouvrier baissa la tête, alors que l'équipe 7 l'écoutait attentivement. Naruto, affalé sur la table affichait un grand sourire, Sakura avait la tête posée sur sa paume droite, Sasuke avait le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains et Ataru croisait les bras en fixant Tazuna.

-Gato a jeté son dévolu sur ce village peu après. Sa campagne d'intimidation s'est rapidement heurtée à la résistance de Kaiza, et comme mon fils devenait gênant… il l'a fait exécuter en place publique.

Des larmes coulaient à présent des joues du vieil homme.

-Depuis ce jour les gens d'ici n'ont plus aucun courage, ils vivent dans la peur et la soumission. Ce pont est un symbole, le symbole de l'espoir que je veux apporter à ce pays.

-Je vois, dit Ataru de son ton habituel dénué d'émotion. Votre but est noble mais les habitants pourraient tenter de vous convaincre de faire machine arrière.

-Un ouvrier est venu me voir ce matin pour me dire qu'il abandonnait.

-Prévisible, il est rare de trouver des gens prêt à aller jusqu'au bout dans ce genre de situation.

-Ouais, fit Naruto avec un air triste, ce Kaiza était un type bien.

-Il était plus faible que ses ennemis, mais il a défendu ses convictions et ses croyances de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au sacrifice ultime. Il a mon respect.

Cette phrase attira l'attention de Sakura.

_- Il respecte ce genre de personne ? Je croyais que seul les puissants l'intéressaient…_

-Bon allez, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller au lit !

Les quatre genins hochèrent la tête puis ils montèrent dans les chambres d'ami que Tazuna avait mis à leur disposition. En chemin Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hum hum… Euh, Ataru ?

-Oui Haruno ?

-Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter un de tes rouleaux, je voudrais lire un peu avant de dormir.

Son camarade la regarda un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Je vais en chercher un tout de suite.

-Merci.

Il sorti de sa chambre quelques instants plus tard un rouleau à la main.

-Ces techniques demandent un certain contrôle du chakra je pense que se sera adapté à ton niveau.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit Ataru.

-Toi aussi Sakura.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle pensait mieux cerner ce qui plaisait à Ino chez son camarade…

De leur côté Ataru, Sasuke et Naruto lurent aussi les rouleaux pendant une heure avant d'être vaincu par la fatigue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre assez long pour moi, plus que d'hab, en plus ça commence à differer du cours normal du manga. C'est une sorte de cadeau de Noël alors profitez en^^ la prochaine fois : conclusion amère<p>

Et bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !


	6. Conclusion amère

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui fera des heureux j'espère. Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je vous remercie de me suivre. Dans ce chapitre baston et émotion !

Réponses aux reviews :

Chu : Ataru va me permettre de rendre le personnage de Sakura différent de celle que l'on connaît dans le manga. Je me demande si les changements plairont… reste dans le coin !

Zazafona : ok j'avoue je sui légèrement un anti Sakura primaire sur les bords… donc je profite du fait que c'est une fic pour me lâcher et lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne par la même occasion.

Celestin44 : ravi que ça te plaise ! La suite est en route, attention c'est chaud^^

Geasseur : Avec Ataru je fais quelque chose de très différent de Ryuu. J'explore un autre type de personnalité. C'est assez fun parce que ça me permet d'explorer d'autres registres. Et Ino est ma kunoichi préférée alors oui j'ai tendance à la réserver au perso principal. Elle aussi aura droit à son lot de modifications…

AokiMing : ravi que tu aimes ! La suite arrive et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Agrond : Ataru ne deviendra pas comme Orochimaru qui est un super vilain soit dit en passant. Protéger ceux qui l'entoure n'est absolument pas son objectif prioritaire, loin de là.

Les pensées sont en _italiques_, et … on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : conclusion amère<p>

Dans une sombre forêt, accrochée dans les arbres, se trouve une sinistre cabane, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. A l'intérieur Zabuza Momochi reprend des forces après sa défaite.

-Bientôt, dit il en grognant, bientôt Kakashi, je serais prêt. Et cette fois ci c'est toi qui verras la mort.

- C'est une bonne chose que je sois arrivé à temps, Zabuza sama.

- En effet.

La personne qui avait prononcé ces mots, un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs, s'avança et inspecta les bandages qui couvraient le corps et les bras de son maître.

-C'est presque guérit. Vous pourrez prochainement retourner vous battre.

Zabuza eut un sourire maléfique.

- Et m'occuper de ce vieil artisan…

A des kilomètres de là, le lendemain…

-Atchoum !

-Tout va bien Tazuna san ?

-Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas Sakura. Quelqu'un parle de moi c'est tout.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kakashi s'était remis de ses blessures. Après avoir enseigné à ses genins le contrôle du chakra, il leur apprenait à présent comment affiner ce contrôle de façon à le rendre automatique.

-Ca vous sauvera la vie à de multiples reprises, et c'est également nécessaire pour une utilisation correcte du genjutsu.

-Aaar, grogna Naruto, je crains en genjustsu ! C'est vachement compliqué de bien contrôler son chakra !

-Hum, dobe. Ce n'est pas compliqué c'est juste toi qui est bon à rien.

-QUOI ? Répète un peu pour voir, Sasuke teme !

-Laisse tomber baka ! Sasuke-kun à parfaitement raison, rajouta Sakura en levant la tête d'un air fière d'elle. Elle voulut continuer mais un regard glacé d'Ataru (en parlant de servir à rien…) lui cloua le bec plus sûrement qu'une fermeture éclaire.

-Uhm hum, les enfants, rappela Kakashi, j'allais vous dire comment faire pour faciliter ce contrôle mais puisque vous n'êtes pas intéressés…

-Je suis parfaitement intéressé Kakashi-sensei.

-Merci Ataru, il y en a au moins un qui écoute !

C'est ce moment que Tazuna choisit pour partir sur le pont finir son travail. Comme d'habitude, Sakura se leva pour l'escorter mais cette fois ci le jonin intervint.

-Sasuke, Ataru, vous accompagnerez Sakura aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? Vous craignez quelque chose sensei ?

-Tu as raison Sasuke, cela fait une bonne semaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Zabuza n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, il reviendra. Et ce faux chasseur de déserteur aussi.

-Et pourquoi moi je dois rester à la maison ? C'est toujours Sasuke teme qui a le beau rôle !

-Réfléchis un instant Uzumaki. Le meilleur tueur de Gato a échoué. Il serait idiot de sa part de faire encore confiance à un nukenin incapable de tuer un simple vieillard protégé par des gamins et un seul jonin. Il enverra sûrement d'autres mercenaires en renforts. Et la famille de Tazuna pourrait permettre de faire pression sur lui.

-Exact Ataru. Et c'est pour ça, Naruto, que je compte sur toi pour protéger la famille qui vit ici.

-Ah ouais ok d'accord ! Comptez sur moi ! Naruto le héros protégera tout le monde !

-C'est ça dobe, on y croit…

-Tache de ne pas te faire blesser bêtement comme la dernière fois…

-Allez allez, fit Kakashi en poussant ses deux élèves, on y va… _avant que Naruto ne pique sa crise_.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Naruto se retrouva seul. Il décida d'aller dans la maison pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. La mère d'Inari lui proposa d'étendre le linge tandis que le jeune garçon le regardait en faisant la moue. Peu après Naruto dut aller chercher des herbes afin que Tsunami puisse préparer le repas. Il chercha un instant dans la forêt puis trouva finalement ce qu'il était venu chercher.

De son côté, Haku devait faire de même afin de préparer une décoction qui achèvera de remettre Zabuza sur pied. Quand il vit le jeune garçon il fronça les sourcils.

-_C'est un de ces gamins. Je pourrais m'en débarrasser ici, ce serait rapide et facile…_

Il se pencha, tendis la main droite vers l'avant… et ramassa une poignée d'herbe.

-Bonjour ! Excuse moi de te déranger mais j'ai moi aussi besoin de ces herbes.

-Ah ! Ok pas de problème ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi c'est comment ?

Le sourire du jeune garçon était chaleureux, plein de vie. Haku eut envie de parler, de partager, de comprendre ce personnage qui faisait forte impression sur son esprit encore jeune.

-Je suis Haku, enchanté. Dis moi, ce bandeau sur la tête, il veut dire que tu es ninja ?

-Ouais ! Je viens du village de Konoha ! Un jour je deviendrais hokage, c'est le plus fort des ninjas du village !

Haku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin avait un grand rêve, comme lui…

-Et… il y a quelqu'un qui t'es cher ? Quelqu'un pour qui tu penses que tous ces efforts valent la peine ?

-Bien sur ! Il y a Kakashi sensei, c'est mon professeur il est incroyablement fort ! Il y a aussi Sakura-chan, elle est jolie mais pas très gentille avec moi. Ensuite il y a Sasuke. C'est mon rival, je vais lui prouver qu'il est moins fort que moi ! Et puis il y a Ataru, il me rappelle qu'être ninja ça veut aussi dire qu'il faut réfléchir et faire preuve de logique. Mais chuis pas bon sur ce point…

La mine dépitée du gosse fit rire Haku. Un rire clair et joyeux qui résonna dans la petite clairière.

-Eh ! C'est pas drôle ! dit Naruto, vexé. Et pis toi t'as quelqu'un de précieux aussi ?

-Oui, fit le brun avec un petit sourire. Oui il y a quelqu'un qui compte énormément à mes yeux. Sans lui je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Cette conversation aurait pu durer tout l'après midi mais un aigle passa dans le ciel. Pour Haku c'était le signal. Il ramassa prestement les quelques herbes qu'il lui manquait et pris congé en souriant… un poids sur le cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et ses élèves arrivaient sur le pont. Tazuna se remit au travail tandis que les genins se plaçaient aux endroits stratégiques.

-Dis moi Haruno, le rouleau que je t'ai prêté t'a-t- il été utile ?

-Oui Ataru. Je possède un nouveau jutsu maintenant. Encore merci.

-Inutile de me remercier. Te renforcer renforce l'équipe et augmente nos chances de survie. Kakashi ne sera pas toujours là.

La jeune fille approuva d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un regard déterminé. Celui du genin aux yeux violets se reporta sur son environnement.

-_Et maintenant, ou est ce nukenin…_

* * *

><p>-Tu en as mis du temps Haku !<p>

-Navré maître. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt maintenant ?

-Oui. Allons y !

* * *

><p>A la maison d'Inari le gamin jouait dehors quand il entendit un bruit et les cris de sa mère.<p>

-Lâchez moi ! Non ! Aie !

-Ta gueule et reste tranquille femme !

BAM !

-Putain le boss a dit de ne pas la tuer tout de suite ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ?

-Relax ! J'ai tapé juste assez fort pour l'assommer.

-LAISSEZ MA MÈRE TRANQUILLE !

-HEIN ? T'as dit quoi gamin ?

Les deux mercenaires, un borgne et un type avec un bob sur la tête, se rapprochèrent dangereusement près.

-J'en connais un qui va mourir jeune… dit le borgne avec un sourire cruel. Alors qu'il se jetait sur l'enfant un violent coup de pieds sorti de nulle part l'envoya valser.

-QU… QUI ! QUI A OSÉ ?

-Kakashi-sensei et Ataru avait raison alors. J'ai bien fait de rester ici !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, sur le pont…<p>

-Il vient de battre votre clone aqueux.

-J'ai vu. Il a beaucoup progressé ce gosse.

Ils ont tous progressé Zabuza. Revenir était une erreur maintenant tu vas nous affronter et mourir ici !

-Ah ! Désolé Kakashi mais c'est pas dans mes plans !

Le nukenin se rua sur le jonin, son énorme épée prête à trancher tout ce qui se présentera. Sakura se replia en arrière vers Tazuna tandis que les deux autres garçons s'éloignèrent pour affronter le ninja masqué.

-D'abords toi, ensuite ton maître.

-Rend toi, à deux contre un tu n'as aucune chance !

-Vous êtes trop sure de vous. Ninpo : les démoniaques miroirs de glace !

L'air se condensa et de grandes plaques de glace apparurent autours des combattants, créant presque une sorte de carapace. Haku disparut dans le miroir et se mit hors d'atteinte des attaques des genins de Konoha.

Ataru et Sasuke se regardèrent avant de viser le même miroir.

-Katon : boule de feu suprême !

-Katon : brûlure !

Malgré la puissance des deux jutsus combiné le miroir resta glacé. Il ne se fissura même pas. Ataru fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Futon : flèche acérée !

Le vent s'écrasa contre la plaque de glace et Haku lança une volée de senbon obligeant les genins à esquiver par de petit saut sur les côtés. Toujours en visant le même miroir Ataru composa d'autres mudras.

-Doton : irruption terrestre !

Les stalagmites se brisèrent sur la glace sans avoir causé de dommage clairement visible.

-Tes attaques ne servent à rien, remarqua Sasuke.

-Attend, regarde plus attentivement.

Le brun s'exécuta et remarqua qu'une fissure sur le miroir était en train de se réparer toute seule.

-Son jutsu se régénère ! On n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-C'est un jutsu héréditaire. Très intéressant, voyons voir comment on va faire.

-Tu as un plain ?

-J'ai une dizaine d'idée en fait. Il faut que

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Haku changea de stratégie. Le gosse aux yeux violets était dangereux il fallait le neutraliser au plus vite ! Il passa de miroir en miroir à la vitesse de l'éclair en lançant des aiguilles. Sasuke et Ataru qui avaient sortis des kunais quand il avait commencé à bouger faisait de leur mieux mais ils ne tardèrent pas à accumuler des blessures. D'estafilades en coupures ils perdaient de plus en plus de sang et commençaient à ressembler à des porcs-épics.

-Il ne nous laisse pas le temps de mettre au point notre stratégie ! Sasuke il faut que-

Des aiguilles se plantèrent dans ses mains.

-Gaar !

-Ataru !

-Ne laisse pas une telle ouverture dans ta garde !

Haku se prépara à frapper quand un grand « POUF » se fit entendre. Il rentra prestement dans le miroir et de leur côté les deux adultes interrompirent leur duel.

-YYYYEEEEAAAH ! JE SUIS ARRIVÉ !

-Oh c'est pas vrai… grogna Sasuke.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, ajouta Ataru qui tentait de bouger ses doigts malgré la douleur.

-Salut les gars ! fit Naruto en rejoignant ses camarades dans la carapace. Vous avez l'air de galérer on dirait !

-BAKAAAAAA ! TU POUVAIS PAS RESTER HORS DE SA TECHNIQUE ABRUTI CONGÉNITAL !

-Uzumaki, si tu continue à être aussi stupide tu mourra avant d'être chunin.

-Eh ! Vous pourriez être un peu plus reconnaissant envers votre héros !

C'est à ce moment que le blond remarqua l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvaient ses compagnons, ainsi que les mains d'Ataru.

-Mais… Ataru… tes mains…

-Il a visé mon point fort. J'ai trop mal pour faire usages de mes jutsus. Mais je peux encore me battre.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Uzumaki, dit il d'une voix qui fit frissonner le blond, est ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir baisser les bras ?

-Vous devriez abandonner, dit Haku. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune chance.

-Bien sur que si. Ton jutsu se régénère mais toute guérison à ses limites. Uchiwa, Uzumaki, concentrez toutes vos attaques sur un seul miroir. Un par un on les détruira.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il se concentra à fond…

-_Je ne peux pas échouer ! Je dois encore tuer ce type !_

Et éveilla son sharingan, forme basique.

-Je vois tes mouvements maintenant ! Naruto, attaque ce miroir !

Haku tenta de bloquer mais des kunais lui passèrent juste sous le nez l'obligeant à se retirer dans un autre miroir. Malgré la douleur Ataru pouvait toujours lancer des kunais…

-Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait dit Haku d'un air triste. Il accéléra et devint si rapide dans ses passages d'un miroir à l'autre que même le sharingan ne pouvait le percevoir. Il lança une volée de senbon sur Naruto puis passa en une seconde dans le miroir opposé et relança une autre volé. Les nombreuses aiguilles se dirigeaient sur Naruto qui ne put que les voir arriver…

Ataru s'interposa et fut percé en de multiple endroits, gorge et torse surtout. Sasuke avait fait de même avec les mêmes conséquences.

-O… OHÉ ! ATARU ! SASUKE !

Haku respira un peu. Le gosse au sharingan était par terre. Celui aux yeux violets aussi.

Pourquoi ce frisson alors ? Quelle était cette lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux violets juste avant que son adversaire ne s'effondre ? Et ce sentiment étrange… il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez le genin aux yeux violet…

-Toi… toi… TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Un souffle d'énergie rouge balaya soudain le pont. Naruto se retourna, les pupilles fendues et les yeux rougis par la rage.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience Sasuke lui avait dit que son corps avait bougé tout seul. Ataru avait aussi dit à Naruto qu'il avait toute les clés en main pour gagner. Puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

-AAAAAAAAARRRR !

Naruto fonça et explosa le miroir ou s'était caché Haku.

-Ce chakra… oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

-un problème Kakashi ?

Le jonin esquiva de justesse et fit un bon en arrière.

-Sakura ! Maintenant !

-Ninpo : plaine du repos tranquille !

Autour du nukenin l'air se troubla et il fut soudain transporté au pied d'un arbre immense, dont les feuilles projetaient une ombre délicate et rafraîchissante.

-Ah ! C'est pas mal petite mais un genjustsu ne m'aura pas ! Kai !

Il brisa l'illusion mais Kakashi avait invoqué ses chiens et ces derniers paralysèrent le déserteur qui cria de douleur.

-C'est fini Zabuza. Tu vas avoir droit à mon jutsu original : l'éclair pourfendeur !

Haku venait de se prendre le coup de poing le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Et vu la tête que faisait le blondinet il allait remettre ça.

Naruto se jeta sur lui.

-_Désolé Zabuza sama !_

A ce moment précis le masque s'effondra révélant son visage. La rage qui animait le jeune garçon s'évanouit instantanément, remplacée par de l'incompréhension.

-Toi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Zabuza est tout pour moi Naruto.

-C'est pas possible c'est juste un criminel !

Dans un soupir le faux chasseur de déserteur lui raconta sa vie. Ce que Zabuza avait fait pour lui.

-C'est pour ça que je ne pouvait pas vous laisser faire. Maintenant tue moi.

-QUOI !

-J'ai échoué. Zabuza n'a plus besoin de moi.

A ce moment les choses s'accélèrent. Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, fonça sur Haku qui pressenti la mort imminente de son maître. Il bloqua l'attaque du genin et se téléporta devant le nukenin, se faisant empaler à sa place.

Kakashi retira son bras et prépara une deuxième attaque.

-Vraiment, c'est lamentable !

Les ninjas se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait un petit homme, une moue méprisante sur le visage et une armée de mercenaire derrière lui.

-Franchement Zabuza tu me déçois ! Je pensais que tu serais capable de tuer ces types, espèce de diablotin ridicule ! On dirait que ça va être à vous de jouer les gars. Tuez les tous !

-Gamin, fit Zabuza à Naruto qui pleurait encore, passe moi un kunai.

Il obéit en séchant ses larmes. Celles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Zabuza étaient un écho à sa douleur. Haku était un type bien.

-Allez Gato, on va voir qui est un petit diablotin !

Un kunai dans la bouche et la rage au ventre l'homme se jeta sur l'industriel véreux en tuant tous les mercenaires sur son passage. Il fut lardé de coup d'épée et de lance mais il atteignit son but, planta le kunai dans le torse de son ennemi qui bascula du pont et sombra. Il lâcha le kunai et revint en se traînant. Il s'effondra à mis parcours et Kakashi le souleva pour le placer à côté du garçon qui avait voué sa vie à le servir. Il se mit à neiger.

-Haku… tu pleures ? Moi je n'irais pas au même endroit que toi…

Ainsi mourut Zabuza Momochi, le démon de la brume.

-Naruto ! Où est Sasuke ?

Devant le regard inquiet de la rose Naruto senti sa tristesse revenir et il eut à peine la force de lui montrer la direction. Elle se rua sur le brun ténébreux et pleura de toute son âme. Elle en versa aussi pour Ataru.

-Un ninja ne dois jamais montrer ses émotions, fit Tazuna d'un air triste, c'est cruel.

-Sakura, tu me fais mal…

-Nous ne sommes pas mort ? Ce Haku est bien trop gentil…

-Sasuke, Ataru ! Vous êtes vivant !

Sakura pleura de soulagement. Les mercenaires tentèrent bien une petite attaque mais les villageois, rassemblés par Inari, les firent fuir.

Deux jours plus tard, remis de leurs blessures, les membres de l'équipe 7 se préparaient à rentrer. Mais avant Naruto avait tenu à se rendre sur la tombe des deux ninjas.

-Kakashi sensei, vous pensez vraiment qu'un ninja ne doit pas avoir d'émotions ?

-C'est dans notre code. En tant que ninja il faut suivre la règle. En tant qu'homme je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Pas d'accord du tout.

Sakura et Sasuke ne disaient rien. La rose se tenait contre lui et pour une fois le ténébreux genin décida de laisser passer. Elle aussi méritait de l'attention.

Ataru observait les tombes, les bras croisés. Si son visage arborait son habituelle expression indéchiffrable, le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait son regard était bien visible.

-Quel gâchis, dit il. Ils auraient pu aller loin ensemble et il a suffit du mauvais contrat avec la mauvaise personne… tout ce potentiel gâché. _Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi Zabuza. Je ne prendrais personne avec moi pour atteindre mon but._

Et tandis que les ninjas de Konoha rentrait à la maison, traversant le grand pont de Naruto, ils étaient inconscients du fait que quelque chose, au plus profond d'Ataru, commençait à s'éveiller…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Désolé pour les fautes y doit y en avoir vu la taille du chapitre. La prochaine fois : les débuts de l'examen de sélection des chunins !<p>

A la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	7. L'examen de sélection des chûnins !

Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait une éternité mais entre ma flemme le bts et les jeux vidéos j'avais pas trop le courage de m'y remettre. Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine donc un petit chap avant de m'en aller histoire de vous donner de quoi lire un peu^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Zazafona : et voila les exams ! J'espère que ca te plaira.

Geasseur : une review constructive est toujours appréciée, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis ravi que ça te plaise et je n'ai pas trop modifié la scène pour qu'Ataru ne fasse pas Gary-sue. S'il avait tout réglé à lui tout seul ça aurait été moche. Et j'adore Kyubi.

Riingo-chu : c'est vrai que ma fic s'adresse surtout à ceux qui connaissent déjà le manga. Pour les autres ce sera plus dur mais je pars du principe que si tu lis une fic c'est que tu connais déjà l'univers.

En italiques c'est les pensées des persos.

Allez, je vous retrouve en bas^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : les examens de sélection chûnin !<p>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite de Zabuza. Les membres de l'équipe 7 avaient récupéré de leur combat pour reprendre des missions, plus faciles cette fois. Naruto avait protesté contre le fait que les missions de rang C et D n'étaient pas digne d'eux mais n'avais rien dit quand les autres membres du groupe lui avait fait remarqué que passer à deux doigts de la mort était assez désagréable pour ne pas recommencer de si tôt.

Un matin alors que les quatre genins attendaient leur sensei celui-ci se présenta, des billets à la main.

-Salut les jeunes ! J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !

-Vous allez enfin vous décider à arriver à l'heure ?

-Euh… pas tout à fait Ataru, en fait ce sont vos billets d'inscriptions pour l'examen de sélection des chûnins.

-L'examen ! Vous pensez qu'on est prêt ? Demanda Sakura, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-On peut le faire, dit Sasuke d'un air déterminé, après Zabuza on a largement le niveau.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend bon sang ! Cria Naruto. Allons-y !

Les quatre se mirent en route et après une petite marche entrèrent dans un bâtiment administratif. Ils cherchaient la salle où déposer le bulletin d'inscription quand un attroupement attira leur attention.

-Désolé mais c'est pour votre bien. On peut pas vous laissez rentrer.

-C'est très dangereux vous savez cet examen. Il pourrait y avoir des morts.

Deux hommes, manifestement des chûnins, montaient la garde devant une porte. De nombreux aspirants ninja se trouvaient ainsi bloqué.

-C'est injuste !

-Laissez nous passer !

-Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Protesta une fille avec les cheveux bruns, coiffé en deux chignons sur le crane.

-Pas d'inquiétude Tenten ! On s'inscrira, je le jure sur la force vivifiante de la jeunesse !

L'énergumène qui venait de parler, tout de vert vêtu et avec une coupe de cheveux au bol, serrait les poings d'excitation.

-Aha ! Il est drôle ce type ! S'exclama Naruto.

Tenten et le garçon se retournèrent et firent face à la team 7.

-Eh, c'est vous qui avez fait cette mission au pays des vagues. Je m'appelle Tenten, lui c'est Rock Lee et le grand brun qui dit rien depuis tout à l'heure (elle désigna du doigt un garçon adossé au mur avec de longs cheveux) c'est Neji. Vous aussi vous voulez vous participez à cet examen ?

-En effet, confirma Ataru. Le blond c'est Naruto, voici ma coéquipière Sakura et lui c'est_

-Sasuke Uchiha, fit Neji en l'interrompant brusquement. Vous êtes plutôt connu depuis cette mission, sans compter que vous êtes la seule équipe de quatre.

-Ca te pose problème peut être ? fit Sasuke, l'air de vouloir en découdre.

-Non. Vous êtes trop inexpérimentés et vous pensez que votre petite victoire vous permet de jouer dans la cour des grands. Mais vous n'êtes que des gamins.

-Répète un peu pour voir ? dit Sasuke en s'avançant d'un air menaçant. D'un seul coup Lee s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

-On se calme ! On s'affrontera plus tard mais pas ici.

-Surtout que ce n'est pas la bonne salle, dit calmement Sakura. Regardez le panneau d'indication : il dit B136. Mais nous sommes dans l'aile A. c'est une illusion !

-Héhé, bien joué gamine.

Les deux chûnins s'effacèrent, laissant place aux gardiens des portes de Konoha.

-Vous pouvez vous rendre à la vraie salle maintenant.

Une fois ce détail expédié la team 7 se dirigea vers la sorti quand un « arrêtez !» les surpris. Se retournant les genins virent Lee.

-Avant que les examens ne commencent, je souhaiterais t'affronter, Sasuke.

-Ah Mais y en a marre ! Cria Naruto. Pourquoi Tous le monde n'en a qu'après Sasuke ?

-Il est meilleur que toi en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et il est l'héritier d'une très puissante famille. Ca te va comme explication ?

-C'est même pas vrai ! Et en plus il craint en genjutsu !

-Parce que toi tu es un expert en la matière bien sur ?

-Euh…

-Non. L'individu le plus compétent en genjutsu ici présent c'est Haruno.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son camarade, légèrement surprise. Les compliments d'Ataru étaient rares.

-Je relève le défi, répondit l'Uchiha.

Lee se mit en garde, une main dans le dos et l'autre devant lui, la paume tourné vers lui-même. Mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse agir Naruto se jeta sur Lee en hurlant que « si tu veux te faire l'Uchiha va falloir attendre ton tour ! » le blond voulu donner un coup de poing mais Lee dévia l'attaque en posant deux doigts sur le poing de Naruto ce qui le déséquilibra. Il valsa sur le sol et percuta le mur.

Taijutsu de haut niveau, dit Ataru. Ce type est assez fort pour te battre Uchiha.

-Hm ! Je vais lui montrer la supériorité des Uchiha !

Le brun ténébreux s'élança mais Lee disparut et percuta son menton avec son pied.

Sasuke vola, puis se releva, sharingan actifs et fonça à nouveau. Le résultat fut le même mais cette fois ci le coup l'envoya dans les airs.

Lee apparut derrière Sasuke.

-Je vais te battre avec cette technique !

-LEEEEE ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Surpris les deux genins tombèrent. En se relevant Sasuke vit son adversaire se faire réprimander par une tortue.

-C'est une technique interdite Lee, tu le sais ! Qu'es ce qui t'a prit ?

-Pardon sensei !

Un nuage de fumée signala l'arrivée d'un autre ninja.

-Allons Lee. Je sais ce que tu veux prouver mais une telle technique…

-Pardon Gaï sensei !

Le jonin était le portrait presque craché du genin. On aurait cru voir un père et son fils.

-Vous quatre vous êtes les étudiants de Kakashi non ? Je suis son rival, Maïto Gaï ! Lee va participer à cet examen alors vous pouvez être sur qu'il va gagner ! Je le jure sur la jeunesse !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça, la team 7 s'inclina et prit poliment congé du duo d'excentrique, la tortue ayant disparut un peu avant.

En chemin ils tombèrent sur trois genins étrangers. Une fille avec quatre couettes, blonde, un garçon habillé en noir et portant d'étranges lignes sur le visage ainsi qu'un rouquin aux cernes impressionnantes.

La tension montât immédiatement dans l'air. Le roux fixa Sasuke du regard.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Sasuke Uchuha. Et tu es ?

-Gaara du désert.

Le roux balaya l'équipe 7 du regard avant de s'arrêter sur le genin aux yeux violets.

Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

-Ataru Naimaku.

-On se reverra pendant l'examen…

Une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment de la première épreuve ils comprirent que la compétition serait plus rude que prévue : de très nombreux genins de tous les villages étaient présent.

-Tiens tiens regardez qui voilà, fit une voix, la team 7 ! La seule équipe tellement mauvaise qu'on a du vous coller un quatrième membre !

-Ce… Ce n'est pas très gentil Kiba. Tu pourrais te présenter plus poliment.

Ah, ce n'est que toi, fit Naruto avec dédain. Je ne savais pas qu'on laissait entrer les chiens, Kiba. Et salut Hinata !

-Eh ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis !

-B… b… bonjour nar… Naruto-kun…

-Ah vous êtes arrivés. Bon sang ce que c'est chiant tout ça…

-Salut Shikamaru fit Naruto avec le sourire tu participes ? Et choji aussi ?

-Bien sûr Naruto ! C'est par équipe tu sais, répliqua un garçon un peu gros à l'air jovial, un paquet de chips à la main. D'ailleurs Ino est là aussi.

A ces mots le visage d'Ataru s'éclaira.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Ici ! Je te manque à ce point ?

La jeune fille blonde à la queue de cheval affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Ataru la regarda et sourit à son tour.

-Peut être pas à ce point mais ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ton entrainement se passe bien ?

-Très bien même.

-Hé bien, y a beaucoup de monde cette année.

Le commentaire émanait d'un garçon âgé, les cheveux gris avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes. Un certain Kabuto…

A ce moment un nuage de fumée fit taire l'assemblée tandis qu'un homme au visage ravagé par de nombreuses cicatrices faisait son apparition.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Hibiki Morino et je déclare cette cession des examens de sélection chûnin ouverte ! Prenez place et commencez à écrire. Si on vous prend à tricher votre équipe sera disqualifié et n'aura plus jamais le droit de repasser cet examen !

Des protestations vigoureuses s'élevèrent.

-Silence ! C'est mon examen et c'est moi qui fixe les règles ! Commencez ! Vous avez une heure ! Si il y en a qui veulent abandonner, sachez que ce choix disqualifie aussi les autres membres de votre équipe !

Ataru se pencha sur sa feuille et lut les questions.

-_Problème de balistique, calcul de probabilité et de trajectoire, réciter des fragments du code ninja… Naruto n'a aucune chance. J'espère que son échec ne sera pas éliminatoire pour nous._

Il releva la tête et observa la disposition de la salle. Le nombre de surveillants était très élevé. Certes il y avait beaucoup de candidats mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi les surveillants étaient à ce point présent.

-_ Que cherchent-ils vraiment ? Ce n'est probablement pas un simple examen écrit, ça cache quelque chose. Ils nous observent donc ils ont pour objectifs de voir ce que nous faisons._

_Voyons… je suis un ninja en territoire ennemi, entouré de gardes et avec des documents sous le nez… j'ai compris ! C'est un test pour savoir si on peut facilement récupérer des informations ! Je suis désavantagé cette fois, mon clan n'a aucune technique de ce genre. Sasuke devrait s'en tirer avec ses yeux et Ino ne pouvait rêver mieux, sa technique est précisément faite pour ça. Sakura va s'en sortir aussi je suppose._

Il fronça les sourcils tout en remplissant sa feuille.

-_C'est un raisonnement trop subtil pour Naruto… et il est mauvais pour les études. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher !_

Les craintes d'Ataru semblaient justifiées car au bout de cinquante minutes Naruto n'avais toujours rien écris et semblait sur le point d'exploser à cause de la panique. Hinata, fidèle à elle-même, était prête à lui passer sa feuille afin que le pauvre blondinet ne fasse pas choux blanc…

- Écoutez-moi ! Fit la voix cassante d'Hibiki. Nous voici dans les dix dernières minutes, vous allez avoir droit à une question bonus ! Si vous ne répondez pas à cette question, ou si vous répondez mal, votre équipe est disqualifiée ! Quelqu'un veux abandonner ?

Des mains se levèrent et de nombreux aspirant sortirent de la salle parfois au bord des larmes.

Naruto lui commença à lever son bras, sous le regard des ses coéquipiers.

-Na… Naruto-kun, tu-tu vas ab-abandonner ?

Oh, si seulement elle pouvait se débarrasser de ce bégaiement ridicule et l'aider !

Soudain Naruto plaqua sa main sur la table.

-J'ai juré que je n'abandonnerais plus jamais !

Sakura soupira de soulagement, Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin et Ataru se rasséréna.

-_On dira que je t'ai bien jugé après tout, Uzumaki Naruto._

-Le temps est écoulé ! rappela Hibiki. A tous ceux qui sont encore dans la salle, vous êtes… ADMIS ! Félicitations vous venez de passer la première phase de cet examen !

Tandis que certains dans la salle exprimaient bruyamment leur joie, comme Naruto par exemple, d'autres soupiraient un grand coup et se préparaient pour la suite.

Qui arriva sous la forme d'un nuage de fumée.

-Salut la compagnie ! Je suis Anko Mitarashi et je serais votre guide pour la deuxième étape de cet examen !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Encore pardon pour les délais énormes entre mes chapitres ainsi que pour leur taille. La prochaine fois : la forêt de la mort !<p>

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	8. La forêt de la mort

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une longue absence pour cause d'études et de flemme. Surtout d'études parce que l'alternance ce n'est pas de tout repos. Enfin bref voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous fera passez un bon moment devant votre écran. On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : la forêt de la mort<p>

Les participants s'étaient rassemblés devant le grillage entourant la forêt ou allait se dérouler la seconde épreuve. Des arbres aux dimensions impressionnantes lançaient leurs branchages à l'assaut du ciel, et le feuillage sombre donnait au lieu une atmosphère menaçante.

-Alors, on y va quand ? Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre là !

-Patience, Uzumaki, ils doivent encore nous expliquer les règles.

-A ton avis Sasuke-kun, ce sera quel type de test ?

-On verra bien, mais je suppose qu'on n'appelle pas cet endroit « la forêt de la mort » pour rien.

La femme qui avait fait une entrée théâtrale à la fin de la première épreuve demanda alors l'attention de tout le monde.

-Chaque équipe aura un parchemin, du ciel ou de la terre, et vous devrez-vous rendre à la tour située au centre de la forêt avec un exemplaire de chaque parchemin. Ne les ouvrez sous aucun prétexte ! Vous avez trois jours pour y arriver, et Konoha ne pourra être tenu responsable pour les blessures et mort qui pourrait arriver. Bon courage !

Les candidats s'élancèrent sans plus attendre. Au bout d'un moment le silence fut remplacé par les notes claires des shurikens qui s'entrechoquent, des kunaïs qui se plantent dans le bois, des grognements d'efforts et des cris de douleurs. Aucun doute possible, les concurrents de cette année étaient très motivés !

-Sakura sur ta droite !

-J'ai vu !

La jeune fille se pencha, évitant un kunaï à la dernière seconde. Son agresseur n'attendit pas et se jeta sur elle. D'après ses vêtements c'était un genin du village de kumo.

-Vos parchemins sont à nous !

-Dans tes rêves ! Multi clonage !

Une nuée de Naruto se précipita sur le malchanceux qui plia sous le nombre. De son côté Sasuke affrontait le chef d'équipe tandis qu'Ataru réglait son compte au dernier ennemi, un kunaï dans chaque main comme à son habitude. Il esquiva un coup de pied, se baissa pour esquiver un jutsu et plonge a vers l'avant, ses armes se plantant dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tomba dans un cri de douleur.

Pendant ce temps le brun ténébreux achevait son combat par un coup de coude porté dans les côtes. Le dernier ninja s'effondra.

-Ouais ! Ça leur apprendra à nous sous-estimer !

Sasuke fouilla les poches du chef vaincu.

-Malheureusement ils ont le même parchemin que nous. On doit continuer et trouver d'autres équipes.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Sasuke-kun ! S'écria Sakura dans un glapissement, tu es tellement fort !

Le jeune garçon haussa les yeux au ciel, pendant que Naruto protestait bruyamment (tu pourrais être plus poli Sasuke-teme !) et qu'Ataru jetait un regard aux alentour.

- Nos prochains adversaires auront sans doute une stratégie plus développée que ces idiots, dit-il en rangeant ses kunaïs, se jeter immédiatement sur une équipe sans même prendre le temps de préparer un piège…

Il se retourna sans en dire plus mais son silence était éloquent. La petite troupe se remit donc en marche, Sasuke à l'avant, Naruto au milieu, puis venaient Sakura et enfin Ataru. Pendant ce temps les autres équipes s'affrontaient en faisant de leur mieux tandis que certains ouvraient les parchemins, la curiosité l'emportant sur les consignes.

Après un après-midi de recherches infructueuses, la team 7 décida de s'arrêter pour prendre une pause. Sasuke et les autres mirent au point un mot de passe et chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations. Sasuke s'assurait que leur matériel n'avait pas disparu, sous le regard admiratif de Sakura, Naruto était allé au petit coin tandis qu'Ataru était parti en reconnaissance. Au bout d'un moment le ninja orange revint.

-Yo Sasuke ! Tout va bien ?

-Reste ou tu es, répondit l'uchiwa avec méfiance. C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

-Bah c'est facile ! « Quand la grue prend son envol, le peuplier baisse la tête, le nuage passe et le temps s'éternise ».

Sasuke lança immédiatement un kunaï.

-Mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ton problème !

-il a raison Sasuke-kun ! Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas mais quand même !

-Ouvre les yeux Sakura, depuis quand Naruto porte son étui à shuriken sur la jambe gauche ?

Naruto ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise.

-Et surtout, depuis quand il peut retenir un mot de passe comme celui-là ? dit le ninja de Konoha avec un sourire en coin.

Le Naruto en face faisait la grimace.

C'est ça qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille hein ? Petit malin…

Sasuke attaqua trop vite et lui infligea une blessure au bras droit. Dans un cri de douleur, le ninja s'éloigna d'un bond et repris sa véritable apparence, celle d'un ninja de village de la pluie.

-Sale petit enfoiré ! Je reviendrais !

Il lança une boule fumigène et disparu.

-Hé j'ai entendu du bruit il se passe quoi ?

-Naruto, dit le brun ténébreux, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

-Euh… tu vas rire mais j'ai complètement oublié !

-C'est bon répondit l'autre avec un sourire, c'est le vrai Naruto.

-Le vrai ? Comment ça le vrai ?

Pendant que Sakura lui expliquait les récents évènements, Ataru revint.

-J'ai trouvé un chemin praticable en direction de la tour, (il fronça les yeux en remarquant les traces de sang) Il y a eu une attaque ?

Naruto lui répéta les paroles de sakura tandis que l'uchiwa prenait ses affaires, l'air de vouloir se remettre en route.

-on devrait y aller, l'endroit n'est plus sûr.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et bientôt ils étaient partis. Ils prirent le chemin indiqué par Ataru qui se révéla vide de pièges et d'ennemi. Quand soudain une silhouette solitaire se dressa sur une branche en face d'eux.

Le groupe s'arrêta tandis que l'homme qui leur faisait face eut un sourire.

-Quelle chance ! dit-il, et moi qui cherchait des concurrents, me voilà servit ! Je m'appelle Orochimaru.

Il eut un sourire.

-Et vous êtes mes proies.

A cet instant les quatre genins reçurent les vagues de pulsions meurtrières de plein fouet. Ils se virent baignant dans leur sang, des kunaïs dans la tête et la gorge. L'homme profita de la paralysie pour lancer des kunaïs dans leur direction. Au dernier moment, Sasuke parvint à se sortir de sa torpeur en se blessant à la jambe. Il prit Sakura pour l'écarter tout en criant.

-BOUGEZ !

Ce cri eut pour effet de sortir Ataru de sa torpeur. Il eut tout juste le temps de pencher la tête de sorte que l'arme de jet trace une entaille vermeille sur sa joue droite. Il écarta Naruto de la trajectoire du dernier kunaï en l'attrapant avant de sauter sur une autre branche. D'un accord tacite la team 7 se replia.

Orochimaru passa une longue langue sur ses lèvres.

-Il a brisé l'illusion par la douleur, oooh Sasuke, tu es vraiment prometteur…

Il composa quelques signes de la main.

-Invocation !

Dans un grand nuage de fumée, deux serpents géants firent leur apparition et se mirent immédiatement à la recherche de leurs proies. L'homme eut un sourire. Il allait prendre son temps et bien s'amuser…

Plus loin, les ninjas de Konoha peinaient à reprendre leur souffle.

-Bon sang, demanda un Naruto exténué, mais c'est qui ce type ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Sasuke dont le visage trahissait son inquiétude, mais il en a après nous.

Sakura ne disait rien, trop effrayée et occupée à passer un bandage sur la jambe de son camarade.

-Il est surqualifié pour cet examen, dit Ataru, dont la blessure saignait encore. Il transpirait à grosse goute et avait du mal à respirer. Ce type n'a rien à faire ici, la dernière fois qu'on a ressenti ça s'était contre Zabuza.

-Où il est dit Sasuke, je ne le vois pas !

A ce moment les deux serpents firent une entrée fracassante en pulvérisant les branchages derrières l'équipe. Dans la confusion ainsi engendrée, Naruto et Ataru furent séparés du reste de l'équipe. Ils disparurent, emportés par les reptiles, laissant la rose et le ténébreux à la merci de leur agresseur. Ce dernier se jeta sur les genins et se débarrassa de Sakura d'un simple revers de la main. Sasuke tenta de se défendre mais l'homme utilisa un jutsu et son coup s'allongea de façon démesurée. Il mordit violemment l'Uchiwa au cou et le jeune garçon hurla de douleur, tandis qu'une marque étrange apparaissait près de la morsure.

-SASUKE ! cria Sakura, qui peinait à se relever.

-Oh n'ait crainte, il survivra, lui dit Orochimaru avec un ton doucereux et un sourire en coin, il survivra et il viendra me chercher. Il voudra plus de pouvoir. Il voudra ce pouvoir, car son cœur est aussi noir que le mien…

Sur ces mots peu rassurants, il disparut, laissant seule la jeune fille. Elle parvint à se lever, et se précipita vers Sasuke, toujours plié en deux par la douleur. La marque était faire de trois petites virgules, articulées autour des traces laissées par la morsure.

Pendant ce temps, un serpent géant se reposait paresseusement sur une large branche, le ventre bien rempli. A l'intérieur, un ninja blond aux vêtements orange fulminait.

-J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me faire bouffer ! MULTI CLONAGE !

Le serpent se mit soudain à enfler comme une baudruche puis il éclata. Ecœuré, Naruto se releva et se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons. Au bout de quelques minutes il tomba sur Ataru, qui nettoyait ses blessures grâce à l'eau d'une rivière. Il se mit en position défensive en entendant le bruit, et se détendit en voyant Naruto.

-Uzumaki, je constate que tu t'en es sorti. C'est une bonne chose.

Naruto se rengorgea, parfaitement conscient que venant de lui, ça voulait dire « je suis content de te voir »

-bah, c'est pas un gros serpent qui allait m'avoir ! toi par contre ça à l'air d'avoir été plus compliqué non ?

Il avait raison. Deux nouvelles blessures moyennement profondes marquaient les joues et la tempe droite du garçon. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'égratignure dont certaines saignaient, et ses vêtements étaient en mauvais états.

-J'ai utilisé mon Katon pour l'obliger à me recracher. Il n'a pas apprécié et je l'ai affronté. J'ai fini par le tuer mais ça a beaucoup puisé dans mes réserves. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

Le blond fit non de la tête.

-Je vois. Retournons là où on a croisé ce type, Orochimaru je crois, ses serpents laissent des traces faciles à suivre.

Le duo se mit en route. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps pour retrouver Sakura, qui avait trouvé refuge dans une alcôve formé par des racines. Elle fut soulagée de les revoir.

-Ataru, Naruto ! Vous allez bien, dieu merci ! Le type pas net a mordu Sasuke et maintenant il est dans le coma, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Sasuke gisait derrière elle, un linge humide sur le front, la respiration difficile. Il transpirait beaucoup.

-Je parierais sur du poison, dit Ataru en s'asseyant, incapable de rester debout. Je suis épuisé… je-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Sasuke et Ataru étaient les meilleurs combattants de l'équipe. Sans eux les prochaines heures seraient difficiles.

Un « blom » sonore interrompit sa réflexion. Naruto s'était évanoui aussi !

-Oh c'est pas vrai, gémit la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Ailleurs, l'équipe de Ninja d'Oto progressait rapidement avec un objectif simple : tuer Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Mille pardons pour le délai énorme mais entre la flemme les études les jeux vidéos… enfin bref vous voyez le tableau.<p>

A partir d'ici les chapitres vont commencer à différer du manga orignal.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	9. Conclusion de la deuxième épreuve

Salut tout le monde ! Et non je ne suis pas mort, pas tout à fait. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un petit chapitre^^ en italique ce sont les pensées.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Conclusion de la deuxième épreuve<p>

La pauvre Sakura se sentait bien seule. De toute son équipe il n'y avait qu'elle que la fatigue n'avait pas assommée. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre utile, et avait abrité ses camarades dans la cavité naturelle d'un arbre. Elle aussi sentait peu à peu l'épuisement gagner du terrain, et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

_- Non ! Je ne dois pas m'évanouir! Ils ont besoins de moi !_

Utilisant ce qui lui restait d'eau la jeune fille mouilla un linge et le posa sur la tête de Sasuke, puis vérifia la température des deux autres garçons. Elle était toujours trop élevée…

Un craquement derrière elle.

- Qui va la ? Cria-t-elle, se retournant en position de combat, mais ce n'était qu'un écureuil. Malheureusement il se dirigeait vers son piège, elle le chassa donc d'un lancer de kunaï.

-Mince, murmura une voix dans les feuillages, elle a vu le parchemin explosif ?

-Non, répondit une autre voix, c'est la tension nerveuse. On a assez attendu, à l'attaque !

Les ninjas sortirent de leur cachette.

-Eh, salut toi ! Au fait ton piège sers à rien ça se voit tout de suite !

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à l'équipe du village du son, Zaku, Dosu et Kin.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On est là pour Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit Dosu, le chef. Notre maître, Orochimaru-sama, souhaite sa mort.

-Quoi ? répondit Sakura catastrophée. Dans son état, à trois contre un, elle ne pourra pas faire grand-chose ! À moins que…

- Ninpô : plaine du repos tranquille !

Le genjutsu de la jeune kunoichi emmena ses adversaires dans le cadre idyllique créé par l'illusion, dans le but de leur faire baisser leur garde pour qu'elle puisse les avoir pas surprise. Elle sentie une vague de douleur traverser son corps lorsqu'elle lança son justsu. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée, et elle commençait à sérieusement manquer de chakra. Malheureusement, Kin, la fille du groupe du son repéra vite l'illusion et fis signe à ses partenaires qui eux avaient commencé sans s'en rendre compte à se détendre. Ils eurent tôt fait de briser la technique.

-AH ! C'était pathétique ! Cria Zaku, je vais en finir avec toi, onde cinglante !

Soudain, un éclair vert passa devant Sakura et frappa le shinobi ennemi, qui vola sur trois mètres.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Ragea Zaku. Qui s'est permis d'intervenir ?

-Moi ! Répondis le nouveau venu. Je suis Rock Lee, le fauve de jade de Konoha, et je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à mes amis ! TORNADE DE KONOHA !

- ONDE CINGLANTE !

L'attaque repoussa Lee qui s'écrasa contre un rocher. Il se remit bien vite debout et repartit à l'assaut, assénant à son adversaire un puissant coup de poing. Dosu décida d'intervenir et enfonça son poing dans le sol. Il frappa l'appareil sur son bras et les vibrations arrachèrent un imposant bloc de terre et de roche. L'attaque se dirigea vers Lee qui esquiva sans problème, mais derrière lui se trouvait Sakura et les blessés, qui ne pourrais pas agir à temps.

-Oh non ! Cria Lee, Sakura-chan met toi à l'abri !

- C'est la fin ! Dit le ninja d'Oto avec un sourire mauvais.

Mais à la surprise générale, alors que le rocher s'approchait dangereusement des shinobis de Konoha, il s'effrita et devint poussière en un clin d'œil. Seule Sakura eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un léger voile de lumière bleue autour du corps d'Ataru.

-_ Qu'es ce que… J'ai du rêver, c'est la fatigue qui me joue des tours…_

- Non de… Dosu, je croyais que tu pouvais faire des blocs solides !

Lee n'attendit pas plus et se jeta sur Dosu, utilisant son justu interdit la fleur de lotus. Cependant le ninja d'Oto rendit la terre meuble grâce à son appareil, ce qui lui évita la défaite alors que le fauve de jade subissait le contrecoup de sa technique. Une dernière onde cinglante le mit KO.

-Il était coriace lui. Bon on va peut-être pouvoir s'occuper de Sasuke maintenant !

-Pas un geste cria soudain Kin, sinon je m'occupe de votre camarade !

Les deux autres regardèrent avec incompréhension la jeune fille se poser un kunaï sur la gorge.

-C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Zaku.

- Une technique de possession, lui répondit son compagnon. Débarrasse-nous de ça.

- Quoi ? dit la jeune fille. Ils allaient vraiment faire ça ?

- Dommage pour Kin, dit Zaku en se jetant sur elle pour la frapper au ventre. Alors que la douleur la plia en deux le shinobi s'apprêta à l'achever quand deux autres ninjas, Shikamaru et Chôji, sortirent à leur tour des buissons et stoppèrent l'attaque. De son côté, Ino rompit sa technique et réintégra son corps.

-C'est pas vrai, se plaignit, Zaku, tous les rats sortent des fourrés ou quoi ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Cracha Ino, avant de jeter un œil vers les blessés. Sakura était mal en point, et Ataru et les autres gisaient inconscient.

-C'est pas grave, dit Dosu alors que Kin reprenait ses esprit, on va se débarrasser d'eux.

-Vous débarrassez de qui ?

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir Sasuke debout, sharingans activés, entouré d'un chakra noir et dense qui tourbillonnait autour de lui alors que d'étranges tâches noires se répandaient sur son corps.

- Il a reçu la marque d'Orochimaru-sama, c'est impossible !

-Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Sakura, qui t'as fait ça ? Dis le moi et je me charge de les corriger.

- AH ! s'exclama Zaku, tu ne vas rien faire oui ! Onde cinglante !

Sasuke évita l'attaque et se plaça dans le dos de Zaku, posant son pied gauche sur son dos et lui attrapant les poignets.

- Dit moi, tu tiens beaucoup à tes bras non ? Ce serait dommage qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose…

- Hein ? Non, stop, arrête !

Sasuke, sourd aux protestations du ninja tira de plus en plus fort jusqu' à ce qu'un craquement sinistre se fasse entendre. Le garçon s'effondra et l'Uchiwa se tourna vers Dosu.

- A ton tour maintenant…

Sakura était très choquée, le garçon devant elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait.

- Arrête, ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur son camarade et l'attrapant par la taille. Sasuke s'arrêta, et très lentement, les tâches noires disparurent tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient leur état habituel.

- Tu es trop fort pour nous, dit Dosu, en s'inclinant. Je t'offre notre parchemin, permet nous de nous retirer.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse agir, il ramassa son coéquipier, rejoignit Karin et le trio d'Oto disparut.

-Hm… il s'est passé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous là ?

Les ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent, et purent constater que Naruto s'était éveillé. Ataru fit de même peu de temps après.

- Vous êtes tous venus pour nous défendre ?

- Bien sûr que oui, baka ! lui cria Ino. Tu croyais qu'on laissait nos camarade se faire tuer ou quoi ?

Ataru la regarda, avant de lui sourire.

- Merci Ino.

Le visage de la kunoichi vira au pourpre, sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, puis elle se dirigea vers Sakura, arguant que « son amie avait besoin d'aide, que lui ça pouvait aller, et que de toute façon elle s'en fichait pas mal de lui d'abord ».

Après une courte pause durant laquelle Ino s'occupa des blessures et de la coupe de cheveux de Sakura, chaque groupe reprit sa propre route, et un ninja de Konoha nommé Kabuto rejoignit en chemin le groupe de Naruto. Sasuke et Ataru, d'abord franchement hostile, finirent pas accepter sa présence suite à la demande de Sakura et de Naruto qui disaient qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser un camarade tout seul. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la tour, et purent alors ouvrir les rouleaux. Ce fut Iruka-sensei qui fut alors invoqué.

-Salut les jeunes et félicitations ! Vous avez enfin fini et ce n'est pas passer loin ! Un peu plus et vous arriviez en retard, et vous auriez été disqualifiés.

Ataru se tourna vers Sakura et lui fit signe qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

-Oui Ataru ?

- Merci de nous avoir protégés durant notre convalescence.

- Oh, c'est tout naturel, voyons !

Le ninja aux yeux violets la regarda de plus près.

- Ino a fait un bon travail avec tes cheveux.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de sourire.

- Je t'ai vu tu sais, quand tu lui as souri. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle pas vrai ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son équipier, qui se trouva alors un intérêt pour une blessure sur son bras.

L'équipe 7 se dirigea vers le centre de la tour en continuant de discuter tranquillement, jusqu' à arriver dans une sorte d'arène. Des escaliers permettaient de passer sur une sorte de balcon, d'où on pouvait mieux regarder les combats. Pour le moment tous les genins ayant réussi à sortir de la forêt se trouvait là.

- Félicitations à tous, dit le vieil Hokage, malheureusement vous êtes trop nombreux et nous allons devoir rajouter une épreuve.

Il sourit en entendant le concert de protestation avant de lever la main pour imposer le silence.

- Il s'agit d'un tour préliminaire, je laisse la parole à Hanko qui vous expliquera cela.

- Merci Hokage-sama. Ce sera une suite de match en un contre un, si il y en a un qui veut abandonner c'est maintenant !

- Je… J'abandonne !

Naruto se retourna, surpris.

- Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas faire ça Kabuto !

- Désolé Naruto, je suis à bout de force. On se reverra plus tard alors bonne chance !

Sakura, elle, était plus inquiète au sujet de Sasuke, et de la marque qu'il portait au cou.

- Tu devrais abandonner, Sasuke-kun.

- Non. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Mais…

- Il a raison Haruno, laisse le faire. Sasuke verra bien par lui-même s'il peut continuer ou pas.

- Très bien, déclara l'Hokage, que la phase éliminatoire commence !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que cette fic intéresse encore des gens… depuis le temps que j'avais pas publié. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! à la prochaine et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^<p> 


	10. La phase éliminatoire: début

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui je ne suis pas mort, pas tout à fait. J'espère que vous allez bien et sans plus attendre voici un chapitre qui avec un peu de chance vous plaira.

En italique c'est la pensée du personnage.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : La phase éliminatoire : début<p>

Alors que les candidats au rang de chunins prennent les escaliers qui mènent aux gradins, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Sasuke. Elle sait que la marque qui lui a imposé cet homme serpent le mine à petit feu, et ni l'assurance de l'Uchiwa, ni le soutien chaleureux de Naruto ou la froide logique d'Ataru ne parviennent à la rassurer. Malgré tout, elle suit le reste de l'équipe.

-Le panneau va choisir au hasard les combattants, dit le Hokage, le combat durera jusqu'à ce que l'un des participants abandonne ou ne soit plus en mesure de se battre.

Des noms commencent à défiler et finalement le tableau montre le résultat : Sasuke Uchiwa vs Yoroi.

-_Comme ça, d'entrée ? Parfait… je vais gagner, marque maudite ou pas._

Alors que le jeune ninja se dirige vers l'arène, Kakashi le retiens.

-Sasuke, ne te sers pas du sharingan pour ce combat, tu ne ferais que précipiter les effets de la marque.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, quelque peu contrarié.

- D'accord sensei, je gagnerais sans.

Du haut des gradins les encouragements se font entendre, la quasi-totalité en faveur de Sasuke. Son adversaire, visage caché derrière une sorte de foulard, porte de petites lunettes et le bandeau de Konoha. Il est sûr de lui, après tout, il est là par la volonté d'Orochimaru sama…

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce ninja avant, dit Ataru, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire, et Sasuke est diminué par nos récents combats.

-T'en fait pas Ataru ! On parle de Sasuke là, il va gagner contre ce type bizarre ça fait pas un pli !

Alors que du côté des professeurs, Orochimaru déguisé en jonin du village du son jubile à l'idée que Sasuke va bientôt tomber en son pouvoir, les deux combattants se font face. Après un rapide retour sur les règles, Ayate, petit homme victime de quinte de toux et arbitre, déclare le combat ouvert.

Yoroi lance immédiatement ses kunai sur Sasuke, qui esquive d'un bond vers la droite. Mais une douleur fulgurante le cloue sur place : sa marque commence déjà à se réveiller. Son adversaire se jette sur lui, le fait tomber et le plaque au sol, maintenant sa main droite sur le visage se Sasuke. Ce dernier commence à paniquer, il sent son chakra quitter son corps peu à peu.

-Mon chakra… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Héhé, t'es un petit malin toi hein ? Dans quelques moments il te restera plus rien !

Sur les gradins, Sakura a de la peine à regarder, tandis que Naruto s'insurge face à la situation.

-Hey, Sasuke ! C'est nul ce que tu nous fais là ! Il est ou le génie imbattable ?

-Tu vaux mieux que ça Sasuke, dit à son Ataru d'une voix forte, termine ça comme un Uchiwa d'accord ?

-_Hé ben, si même Ataru s'y met… et toi Naruto, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_

Mais les mots de ses camarades ont l'effet escompté sur le jeune garçon. Il reprend confiance et parvient à se dégager. Alors que son adversaire tente de retrouver son équilibre, Sasuke passe à l'attaque et lui percute le menton d'un violent coup de pied. Lee est très surpris : c'est la même position que lors de son bref affrontement avec l'Uchiwa ! Ce dernier ne s'arrête pas là et continue avec l'enchainement nommé Chichirendan : la fureur du lion. Il saute pour suivre son adversaire et lui assène de violent coup de pied sur l'estomac et le crâne. Yoroi tombe au sol, inconscient. La voie d'Ayate résonne dans la salle :

-Vainqueur : Sasuke Uchiwa !

Tandis que les applaudissements éclatent, Kakashi se rend auprès de son élève et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Sasuke hoche la tête puis se met à le suivre, sous les regards curieux du reste de son équipe à une exception près.

-Bah ? Ou y va là ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto, mais si Kakashi sensei est avec lui cela signifie que c'est pour une raison sérieuse, dit Ataru avant de se tourner vers Sakura. Tu as des informations sur le sujet Haruno ?

-Hein quoi ? Moi, bah non pourquoi ?

Ataru la regarde un moment, mettant la jeune fille très mal à l'aise, puis il détourne le regard vers le tableau.

-Si tu le dit… _ Elle est au courant mais ne veux pas en parler… il est arrivé quelque chose pendant que j'étais évanouis dans la forêt. J'irais voir Sasuke plus tard._

A cet instant, le tableau afficha le nom des prochains participants.

Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame

Les prochains adversaires se mettent en place sous l'œil intéressé de la foule.

- Ce sera vite fini, déclare Ataru, Zaku est blessé et son adversaire est un manipulateur d'insecte.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande Naruto, surpris par l'affirmation de son coéquipier.

Je fais partie du clan Naimaku, qui sert de gardien des secrets à Konoha. Toutes les informations réunies par le village sont confiées à mon clan, qui se charge de l'archivage et de la protection. En dehors de certaines informations très sensibles comme celles relatives aux jutsu héréditaires, mon clan connaît tous de Konoha.

-Wouah, fit Sakura impressionnée, ton clan est important pour le village !

-en effet, mon père m'a parlé des clans de Konoha et de leurs différentes capacités.

Pendant ce temps, Zaku s'était aperçu que des insectes s'étaient infiltrés dans les canons de ses bras.

-T'avais raisons Ataru, ce sale type du son peu plus rien faire, dit Naruto. Par contre ce Shino est plutôt flippant…

Les insectes bloquant complètement les canons, ces derniers éclatèrent sous la pression et les bras de Zaku se détachèrent.

-Cruel mais efficace, un ninja ne peut pas faire grand-chose sans ses bras, commenta Ataru.

A ce moment-là, Kakashi fit don retour.

-Yo les jeunes, ça se passe bien ?

-Comment va Sasuke kun ? Il est blessé ? Il va se remettre ? On pourra aller le voir ?

-Oula doucement Sakura ! Il récupère pour le moment et je vous dirais quand vous pourrez aller le voir._ A moins qu'Orochimaru ne fasse quelque chose avant ou que Sasuke ne se laisse emporter. Il va falloir que je le surveille de près._

Ce que le sensei ne disait pas, c'est qu'il avait reçu la visite du déserteur, qui lui avait affirmé que le garçon viendrait le voir, viendrait jusqu'à lui pour obtenir plus de pouvoir…

Tandis que l'équipe 7 discutait du sort de l'Uchiwa, la phase préliminaire suivait son cours, opposant Tsurugi à Kankuro. Le combat fut vite expédié, le marionnettiste piégea son adversaire dont la souplesse surnaturelle, qu'il devait aux os qu'il avait retiré de son corps, ne lui fut d'aucune utilité.

-Mince, dit Naruto en secouant la tête, y a plein de type bizarre ici.

-Tu n'es guère mieux placé pour parler, lui fit remarquer son sensei.

Sakura se mit à rire mais Ataru n'émit pas un son.

-C'est ton tour Haruno.

En effet, le tableau affichait les noms suivants :

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

A l'autre bout des gradins la kunoichi blonde était aussi surprise que Sakura, aucunes des deux n'avaient pensé qu'elles se feraient face.

-_Ca m'ennuie, _pensa Ataru, _ ma coéquipière contre Ino… mais Sakura a un avantage puisqu'elle a appris un genjutsu. On va bien voir._

Les deux jeunes filles se font face, sérieuse comme jamais.

- Tu sais Ino, j'avais pour habitude de t'admirer, mais c'est du passé. Je suis capable de te vaincre !

-Ahah, tu t'imagines être à mon niveau, c'est très amusant ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié c'est moi qui te protégeais, moi qui t'ai permis de prendre confiance en toi, alors que tu restais toute seule dans ton coin !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Ino ? Tu ne supportes pas que je te rattrape ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et la kunoichi blonde passa à l'attaque, lançant ses kunaïs vers Sakura. Cette dernière esquiva d'un pas sur la gauche puis un autre encore sur la gauche avant de créer deux clones. Les trois Sakuras se jetèrent sur Ino, qui ne fut pas impressionnée.

-C'est trop facile ! Il n'y en a qu'un qui est vrai !

Malheureusement pour elle, la kunoichi aux cheveux rose fut trop rapide et porta le premier coup, un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser.

-_Ne la sous-estime pas, Ino. Tu cours à ta perte si tu penses qu'elle ne vaut rien, _pensa Ataru, les bras croisé alors qu'il observait le duel. Ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec Ino avant même de venir à l'académie, il savait que la jeune fille avait tendance à se penser très supérieure à Sakura. Ce qui n'était plus si vrai…

De son côté, Yamanaka se rua sur Sakura et un corps à corps s'engagea. Pendant pas moins de dix minutes les deux jeunes filles luttèrent, mettant toutes leurs forces, toute leur volonté dans l'affrontement.

-C'est beaucoup trop long, dit Kakashi, elle ont exactement le même niveau.

-Elles n'ont pas encore utilisé le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu sensei, tout n'est pas joué.

-Ah ? Elles peuvent faire ça ?

Sakura se rendait bien compte que le combat s'éternisait, et il n'était pas question de perdre ! Elle battit en retraite d'une succession de petit saut vers l'arrière avant de composer des mudras.

- Ninpo : plaine du repos tranquille !

Ino tomba dans le piège et sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissa la garde. Sakura n'eut plu qu' à se placer en face de sa rivale et lui posa la pointe d'un kunaï sur la gorge. Ayate la déclara vainqueur et elle brisa le genjutsu.

-Désolé Ino c'est moi qui l'emporte, dit-elle à son amie alors que les deux jeunes filles regagnaient les gradins.

-Quoi ? J'ai perdu ? Comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai utilisé un genjutsu.

-Mais comment… ah oui bien sûr, c'est Ataru qui t'as appris pas vrai ?

Sakura acquiesça avant de tourner son regard vers le reste de son équipe.

-Ouais c'est super t'as gagné ! Bravo Sakura chan !

-Félicitation Haruno. Je vois que mon genjutsu t'as été utile.

-Alors tu lui as vraiment appris un truc pareil ? C'est pas juste !

Ataru se tourna vers Ino.

-Tu aurais pu gagner tu sais, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne t'entraînes pas assez.

La jeune fille fit la moue et décida de bouder alors que sa propre équipe la rejoignait.

-Bon et bien il ne reste plus que toi et Naruto. Vous pensez pouvoir gagner ?

-Bien sûr Kakashi sensei ! On va les éclater !

-Je ne doute pas de nos chances de victoires sensei. Naruto est assez imprévisible pour surprendre n'importe qui et mon répertoire varié me permettra de faire face à mes ennemis. Je n'ai pas peur.

Le jonin se retourna vers le tableau.

-Et bien j'espère que c'est vrai car c'est déjà l'heure du prochain combat.

* * *

><p>Ta daa ! Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Dites-moi comment m'améliorer je suis preneur de critiques constructives^^<p>

A la prochaine et que l'inspiration soit avec vous^^


End file.
